I'm Not a Hero : The Second Stage
by ShiroYuuki6
Summary: Summary : Hanyalah kisah dari berbagai orang dengan masa lalu yang bermacam-macam, yang berkumpul melalui aliran takdir yang mengikat mereka semua. dan diantara mereka ia seorang yang seharusnya telah musnah bersama takdirnya harus memulai lagi dari awal ditempat yang baru ini
1. Chapter 1

_Di hadapannya bergelimpangan tubuh-tubuh yang sudah tak bernyawa. Tubuh dari teman-teman yang menemani hari-harinya. kini mereka hanyalah tubuh tanpa jiwa, dengan lubang menganga, beberapa organ berceceran, bagian tubuh yang tidak lengkap._

 _Seorang Anak bersurai pirang kemerahan, menatap pemandangan disekitarnya dengan tatapan kosong, kelopak mata kirinya tertutup, dengan luka vertikal yang masih sedikit mengalirkan darah di mata kirinya. Sedangkan mata kanannya tidak menunjukan tanda kehidupan, namun ia masihlah bernafas. Ia masih berdiri tegak di antara tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa itu._

 _Di sekitarnya, berdiri beberapa pria_ _bersetelan_ _hitam. Mereka bukan pria biasa_ _,_ _atau mungkin bisa di katakan bukan sebagai manusia, dengan sayap hitam sekelam malam di punggung mereka, dan sebuah cahaya berbentuk pedang digenggaman mereka yang berlumuran darah. Merekalah penyebab semua ini, sebuah mimpi buruk bagi seorang anak yang masih tersisa._

 _Seorang dari mereka berjalan mendekati anak itu, mengangkat pedang cahaya di tangan kanannya, ia bersiap untuk menebas anak terakhir. Belum sempat pedang itu terayun, ia, pria itu tidak dapat merasakan tangan kanannya. Dalam gerak lambat mereka melihat tangan pria yang akan menebas anak itu melayang jatuh. Kembali, belum sempat pria yang tangan kanannya telah putus itu berteriak, kini kepalanya yang terpisah dari tubuhnya menghasilkan semburan darah._

 _Mereka yang menyaksikan salah satu rekan mereka terbunuh dengan tempo yang sangat cepat, dilanda keterkejutan mereka terlambat mengambil posisi siaga. Namun apa yang akan mereka lakukan, itu semua sia-sia, di balik darah yang berhamburan, mereka melihat iris yang bercahaya berwarna biru, yang bersinar dengan redup dan mengeluarkan aura misterius. Sesuatu melesat kearah mereka, sesuatu itu berhasil menebas tiga dari lima belas orang dari mereka. Lalu, dimulailah sebuah teater penuh darah dan teriakan kedua dimalam itu._

•

•

•

 _Cahaya bulan kini menyinari seorang anak yang memegang sebuah katana yang berlumuran darah. Di sekitar tubuhnya, berhamburan bulu-bulu hitam yang mengambang di atas genangandarah._

 _Iris saffir miliknya melirik kearah pintu masuk panti asuhan yang selama ini menaunginya dengan pandangan kosong. Di pintu masuk itu, kini berdiri seorang pria yang sosoknya tertutupi sinar cahaya rembulan, sehingga sosoknya tidak begitu terlihat jelas._

 _Lalu, Pria itu mulai bicara "Hei nak, maukah kau ikut bersamaku?"._

 _Anak itu hanya diam menatap pria di hadapanya. Menghela nafas pendek pria itu melanjutkan "aku anggap diammu itu sebagai jawaban iya"._

 _"baiklah kalau begitu, namaku Azazel, gubernur malaikat jatuh" ucap pria itu memperkenalkan dirinya, lalu di balik punggungnya terbentang enam pasang sayap gagak sewarna malam. Tatapan anak itu tetap tidak berubah._

•

•

•

 **"I'm not a hero"**

•

•

•

Di pagi hari disebuah hutan yang rindang, terlihat seseorang yang tertidur di sebuah dahan pohon yang cukup besar dengan posisi bersandar.

Lalu kemudian ia pun terbangun yang mungkin, dikarenakan tidurnya terusik oleh sinar mentari yang menyusup melalui celah dedaunan. seseorang itu yang ternyata adalah pemuda. Ia perlahan bangkit dari posisi bersandarnya pada batang pohon, kemudian ia melompat turun dari dahan tempatnya beristirahat.

Ia mendarat dengan tenang di atas tanah, pemuda itu tampak menggenggam sebilah katana dengan sarung dan gagang yang berwarna merah darah di tangan kanannya, ia sedikit melakukan peregangan pada otot-otot tubuhnya yang sedikit surai pirang kemerahannya, ia pun mulai berjalan entah kemana.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, ia pun menemukan sebuah aliran sungai di dalam hutan tempat nya beristorahat tadi.

Mendekati sungai, ia mulai melepas pakaian yang ia kenakan. Sebuah kemeja putih berlengan panjang, blazer hitam tanpa lengan, sebuah dasi berwarna merah, celana hitam panjang, sepasang sepatu pantofel(?) hitam, itu semua ia lepaskan dan menyisakan tubuh tanpa busana dirinya.

Selesai dengan membasuh tubuhnya ia kembali mengenakan pakaian yang tadi ia tanggalkan.

Ia pun masuk lebih dalam ke dalam hutan, untuk mengumpulkan beberapa kayu bakar, yang akan ia gunakan untuk membakar beberapa ikan yang ia tangkap saat ia membasuh tubuhnya.

Setelah lama mencari kayu bakar Ia kembali ke pinggiran sungai tempat ia membasuh tubuhnya, sambil membawa kayu bakar. Kemudia ia mengeluarkan sebuah pisau hitam dari tas kecil yang berada di pinggang nya, ia mulai membersihkan ikan yang ia tangkap tadi, untuk kemudian di bakarnya.

•

•

•

Setelah menghabiskan ikan bakarnya pemuda itu membersihkan tempat yang ia gunakan untuk membakar ikan. Setelah selesai membersihkan tempat itu, ia menatap kesekeliling selama beberapa saat.

Lalu, Pemuda itu kembali berjalan memasuki hutan. Tujuan ia berada dihutan ini adalah untuk menemukan sebuah tanaman herbal yang cukup langka. Tanaman itu akan ia gunakan untuk bahan eksperimentnya.

Eksperiment apa yang ia lakukan, pastinya sesuatu yang cukup penting.

Setelah lama berjalan, di antara pepohonan pemuda itu berhenti melangkahkan kakinya, karena ia merasakan sesuatu dari arah kanannya. Sesuatu itu ia rasa memiliki ukuran yang cukup besar. Pemuda itu masih diam menunggu apa yang menuju kearahnya.

Beberapa saat menunggu, pemuda itu pun segera melompat menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. Sesuatu melesat kearahnya lalu menimbulkan suara benturan yang cukup keras sehingga mengahasilkan getaran yang kuat dan menghasilkan kepulan debu.

Di balik debu, pemuda itu dapat melihat subuah bayang. Bayangan makhluk yang sangat besar. Bayangan itu kembali menerjang kearah pemuda itu dengan cepat. Pemuda itu berhasil menghidari terjangan makhluk itu.

•

•

•

Kini di bawah rindangnya pepohonan, sinar mentari yang berada tepat di atas kepala menyinari kedua makhluk berbeda jenis ini.

Salah satu makhluk yang memiliki ukuran tubuh yang cukup besar menggeram beberapa saat yang lalu masih tertutupi kepulan debu. Kini sosok besar itu terlihat jelas, seokor Naga bersisik hitam terdapat garis-garis biru di sisiknya, Naga itu memilki sepasang sayap kokoh.

Pemuda itu tetap diam tanpa bergeming dari posisinya. Walau kini di hadapannya berdiri seekor Naga, yang notabennya seekor makhluk yang lebih superior dari dirinya. Tapi pemuda itu nampak tidak menunjukkan ekspresi lain selain ekspresi kalem tanpa senyum. Mata kanannya hanya menatap Naga didepannya dengan tatapan kosong.

Sedangkan dengan sang Naga, Ia menatap dengan lekat kepada manusia di hadapannya. Iris emasnya mengamati gerak gerik manusia yang beberapa saat lalu menjadi target mangsanya.

Kedua makhluk itu hanya saling tatap menatao selama beberapa saat. Menimbulkan suasana sunyi di tengah hutan itu. Lalu terdengar suara berat dari sang Naga **"apa yang kau lakukan di wilayahku Manusia!"** Suara berat yang ternyata berasal dari sang Naga, menanyakan maksud Manusia dihadapannya memasuki wilayahnya.

Pemuda itu tetap diam mendapat pertanyaan dari sang Naga. Ia hanya diam tanpa bergerak layaknya sebuah patung. Kembali sang Naga menanyakan maksud pemuda itu memasuki wilayahnya, kali ini sang Naga menggunakan nada keras.

 **"SEKALI LAGI KUTANYA, APA MAKSUD KEDATANGANMU MANUSIA!"** Petanyaan itu diakhiri dengan raungan keras dari sang Naga. Mendapati Manusia itu hanya diam, kini sang Naga telah mencapai puncak amarahnya.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban manusia itu, sang Naga kembali menerjang si pemuda itu. Dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat, sang Naga berhasil menerkam pemuda manusia itu, yang kini hanya menyisakan tangan kiri si pemuda yang menggantung di sudut mulutnya dan masih memegang katananya.

Tangan yang masih menggantung di antara mulut Naga itu perlahan bergerak, dengan sentakan kuat tangan itu melempar katana digenggamannya. Katana itu melayang jauh dan berakhir menancap di sebuah pohon yang berada cukup jauh dari tempat itu. Lalu tiba-tiba tangan yang masih menggantung itu berubah menjadi kepulan asap.

Hal ini tentu saja menimbulkan keterkejutan dari sang Naga. Karena tiba-tiba manusia yang berhasil ia terkam, manusia yang masih berada dimulutnya, tiba-tiba menghilang dan yang ia rasakan hanya kekosongan di mulutnya.

Membuka mulutnya, keluarlah sisa kepulan asap yang berwarna putih. Sedangkan di tempat katana tadi menancap, timbul ledakan kecil yang menghasilkan kepulan asap putih. Setelah asap menghilang, kini berdiri pemuda yang menjadi korban dari sang Naga. Pemuda itu berdiri dengan tenang seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Tangan kirinya masih menggenggam katana miliknya.

Pemuda itu kemudian melangkah mendekati Naga itu. Setelah berada didekat sang Naga pemuda itu kemudia sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya sembari berucap "maaf, saya hanya ingin melewati tempat ini, Nona Naga" ucapnya dengan nada yang tidak begitu jelas.

Sang Naga terdiam membeku akan apa yang diucapkan pemuda itu. Dengan suara beratnya sang Naga menanggapi dengan nada yang cukup tinggi.

 **"Dari mana kau mengetahuinya, Manusia?!".**

Tanpa menggubris sang Naga pemuda itu menegakkan tubuhnya dan kemudian berbalik, berjalan kembali memasuki hutan. Tapi, sebelum ia dapat berjalan lebih jauh, ia harus kembali menghindar saat merasakan bahaya dari belakangnya.

 **"KUTANYA SEKALI LAGI!, BAGAIMANA KAU BISA MENGETAHUINYA!",** Kembali sebuah raungan marah terdengar dari dalam hutan, raungan yang berasal dari seekor naga yang sedang diliputi amarah.

Pemuda itu yang kini membelakangi sang Naga, hanya menolehkan sedikit kepalanya. Ia tetap berekspresi kalem, sebelum tercipta sebuah senyum tipis. Dan wujudnya tiba-tiba tertutupi asap putih, pemuda itu menghilang tergantikan sebongkah kayu.

Kembali sang Naga hanya mampu terpaku, karena baru kali ini ada manusia yang berhasil lolos setelah menjadi targetnya. Apa lagi manusia itu mengetahui identitas atau mungkin yang lainnya dari dirinya. Menatap sebentar kearah sebongkah kayu, ia mendapati selembar kertas yang tertempel pada sisi kayu itu.

Berjalan mendekat Naga itu melihat serangkaian tulisan pada kertas itu, yang tertulis

 _'Soal identitasmu aku hanya menebaknya saja, lalu sampai bertemu lagi'_

 _'TTD : Naruto'_

Lalu naga itu pun tertutupi cahaya berwarna hitam. Setelah cahaya menghilang berdirilah seorang gadis muda di tempat naga tadi berdiri. Iris emasnya menatap kertas itu dengan pandangan sulit di artikan.

Setelah beberapa saat gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah langit yang telah berubah menjadi jingga, pertanda sang surya akan kembali ketempat peraduannya. "Lain kali jika kita bertemu lagi aku tidak akan melepaskanmu" gadis itu mengucapkan sebuah janji yang jelas akan ia tepati.

•

•

•

Sementara itu jauh di dalam hutan, pemuda bersurai pirang kemerahan yang kini diketahui sebagai Naruto, tampak berjalan dengan pelan di antara pepohonan. Semakin jauh ia menelusuri hutan ini, semakin pekat hawa mistis yang ia rasakan. Beberapa kali ia menemui tumbuhan yang cukup aneh, bahkan ada tumbuhan yang memangsa seekor rusa.

Setelah bejalan cukup lama Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, karena kini ia telah menemukan apa yang ia cari di dalan hutan ini. Di tepi sebuah danau, Naruto berdiri menatap kearah tengah-tengah danau dihadapannya, tepatnya kumpulan bunga teratai yang mengerumuni sebuah bunga teratai yang berbeda dari yang lainnya, Sebuah teratai berwarna biru cerah.

Naruto kemudian mulai menanggalkan pakaian yang ia kenakan, baru ia melepas blazernya ia menyadari sesuatu, atau bisa dikatakan baru teringat sesuatu. Mengenakan kembali blazer yang terlanjur ia lepaskan, ia mulai berkonsentrasi.

Lalu Naruto kembali menatap teratai biru ditengah danau itu, sambil menengadahkan tangannya seolah menerima sesuatu. Lalu sedetik kemudian muncul kilatan merah yang berselang singkat, hanya satu detik.

Kini ditangannya ia memegang sebuah teratai biru, teratai yang sebelumnya berada di tengah danau kini sudah berada di tangannya.

Menatap teratai biru di genggamananya selama beberapa saat, kemudian teratai itu hilang dalam kepulan asap putih di atas tangannya.

Setelah merasa teratai itu telah benar-benar hilang, Naruto berbalik dan mulai melangkah. Belum sampai tiga langkah Naruto telah lenyap dari tempat itu, seolah ia tidak pernah berada disana.

•

•

•

Di sebuah kota yang berada di perfektur Tokyo, kota Kuoh. Sebuah kota yang masih bisa di bilang kota yang asri, dengan banyak wilayah hijau atau wilayah pepohonan di kota itu. Kota ini bukanlah kota yang padat seperti Tokyo atau kota lainnya, namun juga bukan kota terpencil. Bisa dikatakan kota ini adalah kota yang biasa-biasa saja, atau itulah yang diketahui oleh penduduk kota itu.

Kini hari telah menjelang petang, di tepi danau yang berada di daerah pinggir kawasan kota Kuoh, terlihat seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang melakukan aktifitas yang bisa di katakan membosankan, apalagi kalu bukan memancing.

Pria paruh baya itu memilki surai coklat dengan ujung rambut yang bergaya spiky itu berwarna pirang. Ia juga memiliki janggut tipis dirahangnya, Ia mengenakan kimono pria berwarna coklat yang agak longgar.

Kini diwajahnya menampilakan ekspresi kekesalan, bagaimana tidak ia telah sejak pagi buta telah berada di sini untuk memancing dan hanya baru mendaoatka tiga ekor ikan, bayangkan tiga ekor! Siapa yang tidak kesal coba.

"cih, kemana perginya ikan-ikan itu!? Sialan! Bahkan bocah itu juga belum kembali! Apa lagi Vali, dia malah tambah gak jelas juga! haah, nasibku benar-benar sial hari ini" pria paruh baya itu terdangar menggerutu pada beberapa hal yang tidak penting. Lama menunggu, dan entah apa yang pria paruh baya itu tunggu. Tanpa ia sadari di sebelah kirinya telah berdiri seorang pemuda bersurai pirang kemerahan. Ya, pemuda itu adalah Naruto yang pagi tadi masih berada di hutan mistis dan ia mendapat panggilan melalui sihir komunikasi yang dikirim pria paruh baya di sampingnya.

Tunggu tunggu tunggu! Tadi tertulis sihir komunukasi bukan? Apa pemuda itu, Naruto adalah seorang penyihir? Jika bukan lalu bagaimana ia bisa menggunakan sihir? Jawabanya adalah entahlah. Baiklah, kembali ke cerita.

Pria paruh baya itu masih saja menggerutu, tanpa menyadari Naruto yang berdiri di sampingnya. Sedangkan Naruto, ia hanya diam tanpa niat mengganggu pria itu.

Setelah sang surya kembali ke peraduannya. Prua paruh baya itu bangkit dari acara memancingnya, ia menarik senar pancingnya, lalu membereskan peralatannya. Setelah selesai membereskan peralatannya, ia kemudian berbalik sebelum terkejut dan terjungkal kebelakang karena ada seseorang yang berdiri disana.

Ia kembali mencoba berdiri dari acara terjungkalnya, kini di wajahnya tergambar ekspresi lelah. "Naruto..." setelah berhasil berdiri pria itu memanggil pemuda itu a.k.a Naruto dengan nada lelah.

Lalu ia melanjutkan "sejak kapan kau berdiri disana" tanyanya.

"sejak tadi siang" Naruto menjawab pertanyaan yang di ajukan kepadanya dengan nada kosong.

Ekspresi pria itu semakin bertambah mendengar jawaban pemuda di hadapannya.

"lalu, jika kau sudah ada di sana sejak siang tadi, kenapa kau tidak memanggilku!?" ucap pria paruh baya itu dengan nada super jengkel.

Naruto tetap diam selama beberapa saat sebelum menjawab, "kau hanya menyuruh ku datang, Azazel. kau tidak menyuruhku untuk memanggilmu".

Mendapat jawaban seperti itu, Pria paruh baya itu, atau bisa di panggil Azazel hanya bisa menampakkan ekspresi masam di wajahnya.

"ugh! Naruto, apa kau tidak menggunakan otakmu? Setidaknya gunakanlah logikamu! Ya ampun, kau ini benar-benar... Haah" setelah mengucapkan serangkaian kata, Azazel mengusap wajahnya dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Baiklah lupakan itu, seka-"

"lupakan" belum sempat Azazel menyelesaikan ucapnnya, Naruto dengan santainya memotong ucapannya, sehingga menghasilkan ekspresi kesal di wajah Azazel. _'Oh... Sabar Azazel, sabar, kau harus sabar menghadapi makhluk ini! '_ batin Azazel mencoba tabah pada cobaan yang diberikan kepadanya.

"baiklah, cukup Naruto jangan diteruskan lagi..." terjadi jeda sama beberapa saat sebelum Azazel melanjutkan ucapannya.

"... Naruto, aku punya misi untukmu..."

"...yaitu..."

 **ToBeContinue**

 **End of Chapter 0 : Dimulai dengan awal yang aneh.**

 **Title : "I'm Not Hero : The Second Stage"**

 **Rate : T (semi M)**

 **Genre's : Adventure, Supranatural, Gore(maybe), (etc).**

 **Warning : OC, OOC, Mainstream, alur ngaco, miss-typo, gaje, author-newbie, Unknown!Naru, (cerita ini mempuyai alur yang cukup membingungkan(maybe))**

 **etc**

 **Not like, don't read**

 **A/N : yah, bagaimana ya. Bisa dikatakan cerita ini membosankan, wajar lah, karena saya masihlah pemula. Jadi, saya mohon maaf bila terdapat benyak kesalahan-kesalahan yang tidak sadari. Juga saya berharap reader sekalian mau memberi masukan ataupun kritik, saya alan berusaha semampu saya. Bagi yang tidak menyukainya silakan untuk tidak membacanya. Baiklah mungkin hanya ini yang bisa saya sampaikan, sekali lagi Terima kasih. :). By the way, jika ada yang ingin bertanya saya usahakan untuk menjawabnya.**

 **Shiro : Off...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Maaf lama update, silakan di nikmati.**

 **Semoga menghibur.**

 **Sebelumnya**

 _"baiklah, cukup Naruto jangan diteruskan lagi..." terjadi jeda sama beberapa saat sebelum Azazel melanjutkan ucapannya._

 _"...Naruto, aku punya misi untukmu..."_

 _"...yaitu..."_

•

•

•

 **Warning : OC, OOC, Mainstream, alur ngaco, miss-typo, gaje, author-newbie, Human!Naru, etc.**

 **Not like, don't read**

 **Opening song :**

 **Nano ft. My first story-_-Savior of Song**

•

•

•

 **'Arc I : Awal'**

 **1.0**

"aku ingin, kau untuk tinggal dikota ini, aku akan memasukanmu kedalam sebuah akademi swasta. Tugasmu adalah mengamati beberapa ibl-"

"tidak" dengan nada datar pria itu menyela ucapan Azazel yang belum selesai.

Azazel sendiri, ia sedang tercengang selama beberapa saat sebelum dapat kembali menguasai dirinya.

"setidaknya biarkan aku menyelesaik-"

"tidak" tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Azazel pria itu kembali memotong ucapannya.

"dengarkan dulu ucapa-"

"tidak"

"Hei hei, aku akan membayarmu, berapapun yan-" lagi, belum sempat ia menyelesaikan ucapannya, kini bukan selaan yang Azazel dapat melainkan sebilah katana yang terhunus kelehernya.

"oi oi oi, Na-Naruto! bisa kau jauhkan benda ini dari leherku" dengan sedikit keringat dingin yang mengalir dari dahinya dan wajah yang memucat, Azazel memandang ngeri kearah pemuda di sampingnya.

Jujur, jika ia di tanya seberapa kuat pemuda di sampingnya, maka ia kan mengatakan bahwa ia adalah lawan yang paling berat yang pernah ia lawan. Bahkan saat ia dalam mode serius dan dengan mengerahkan hampir seluruh kemampuannya, ia bahkan tidak mampu membuat pemuda itu mengerahkan kemampuan terbaiknya. Jangankan terbaik, serius pun tidak! Pemuda itu hanya menggunakan kemampuan berpedangnya dan beberapa tekhnik kecil namun sangat menyusahkan.

Azazel telah melabeli pemuda itu dengan sebutan 'Most dangerous human', atau manusia paling berbahaya. Gaya bertarung yang ia miliki sangat sulit di tangani, juga ia memiliki kekuatan yang biasanya hanya dimiliki oleh ras _Youkai_ atau ras siluman. Kekuatan yang bernama _Chakra._

Berbeda dengan yang di gunakan oleh ras youkai, saat ia bertanya pada Naruto darimana dan bagaimana ia mendapat kekuatan itu, dan saat ia bertanya apakah ia setengah youkai, Naruto menatapnya selama beberapa saat. Dari tatapan yang di berikan Naruto, selama beberapa saat Azazel yang telah mengenalnya cukup lama dapat sedikit paham, dan ia merasa jengkel dengan Naruto saat itu.

Dari tatapannya, Naruto seolah sedang mengatai apa dirinya itu bodoh atau memang dia tidak tau? Maksud dari tatapan Naruto adalah, apakah Azazel, yang hampir paling sering bersamanya, tidak dapat membedakan auranya.

Aura yang Azazel rasakan dari pemuda itu adalah aura seorang manusia, namun ia juga tidak yakin apakah yang ia rasakan adalah aura manusia atau bukan. Disisi lain, aura yang ia rasakan dari pemuda itu benar-benar manusia, mungkin.

Lalu Naruto mengatakan kepadanya bahwa ia adalah seorang ninja. Jika orang lain yang mendengarnya ia pasti akan terbahak sampai perutnya tersa keram, atau memandang kasihan kepada Naruto karena mereka mengira pemuda itu mengidap sindrom, ada juga yang tidak percaya pada ucapan pemuda itu. Namun Azazel tidak menampakkan reaksi itu, ia hanya mengelus janggutnya sebelum menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan lainnya.

"..."

Seakan tidak mendengarkan ucapan Azazel, atau lebih tepatnya mengabaikan, Naruto tetap dengan tenang memandang kosong Azazel. Irisnya menatap kosong ke arah Azazel, yang wajahnya semakin kehilangan warna sehatnya. Tangannya masih setia memegang katana yang terhunus ke leher pria tua di hadapannya.

"ugh! Baiklah!, baiklah!, aku tidak jadi memintamu melaksanakan misi ini! "

Merespon ucapan Azazel, Naruto menarik kembali katananya dan menyarungkannya kembali, setelah itu terdengar desahan lelah dari Azazel.

"haah..., hei Naruto, kenapa kau menolak misi yang ingin kuberikan padamu, bahkan sebelum aku sempat menyelesaikan ucapanku!?" mungkin karena penasaran, Azazel menanyakannya pada Naruto.

Naruto memejamkan matanya selama beberapa saat, sebelum kembali menatap Azazel dengan ekspresi kosong yang tidak berubah di wajahnya.

"aku sidah tinggal menetap di kota ini, dan lagi, kau bilang akan memasukkan aku ke sekolah? "

Untuk pernyataan atau pertanyaan Naruto, Azazel hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

"aku menolak..."

"... Apa kau lupa sudah berapa umurku?"

"kalau begitu, bagaimana jik-"

Lagi-lagi, belum sempat Azazel memyerukan pemikirannya, Naruto kembali memotong.

"cari orang lain saja, bukannya kau memiliki banhak anak buah yang penampilannya masih muda" Naruto masih bersikeras menolak permintaan Azazel.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini? " menyerah membujuk Naruto, kini Azazel menanyakan apa akan dilakukan pemuda didepannya.

dengan simpel Naruto menjawab "entahlah"

"entahlah? Apa kau tidak punya rencana apapun?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban

"hmm, kalau begitu","Naruto, baru-baru ini aku mendapat laporan tentang munculnya sekelompok iblis liar. Tepatnya disebuah kawasan pabrik terbengkalai di pinggir kota. Bisa kau bereskan mereka?" Azazel melirik ke arah pemuda di sampingnya menuggu jawaban.

"hm" gumam Naruto lalu berbalik dan melangkah pergi dari sana.

Sepeninggal Naruto, Azazel yang masih duduk disana menghela nafas lelah. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan tidak ada yang tau.

•

•

•

 **1.1**

Hari telah menjelang tengah malam saat ia tiba di tempat yang di katakan Azazel.

Setelah ia pergi dari tempat Azazel, Naruto berjalan menyusuri kota lalu ia berhenti di sebuah kedai ramen di pinggir jalan untuk mengisi perutnya yang lapar.

Setelahnya, ia kembali menyusuri kota dengan langkah santai sambil mendongakkan kepalanya memandang gelapnya langit malam. tidak banyak orang yang berlalu lalang saat malam hari, kebanyakan mungkin sudah berada dirumah mereka masing-masing. Lagi pula malam ini cuacanya cukup dingin, juga terdapat gumpalan awan hutam dilangit kota. Malam ini mungkin cuacanya akan buruk.

Kembali ke saat ini, ia berjalan memasuki bangunan pabrik dengan langkah pelan. Ia kini tidak menggenggam senjata apapun, walaupun begitu ekspresinya tampak tidak berubah sedikitpun, seolah lawannya bukanlah apa-apa.

Saat ia tiba di ruangan yang cukup luas, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Karena dihadapannya kini berdiri makhluk yang menjadi tujuannya.

 **"khekhekhe, apa yang membuat seorang manusia sepertimu mendatangi tempat ini"**

Suara berat yang berasal dari makhluk didepannya, makhluk berbentuk manusia bekepala banteng berwarna kemerahan, dengan sepasang tanduk yang melengkung keatas, tubuh besar berotot, mata berwarna merah yang menyala, tinggi badannya mungkin mencapai dua meter lebih.

Makhluk itu tampak mengenakan sebuah pakaian yang seperti berasal dari jaman purba. Hanya selembar kain yang menutupi daerah pinggangnya. Lalu digenggamannya, sebuah kapak besar bermata dua dengan gagang yang cukup panjang. Makhluk berjenis Minotaur, yang berasal dari mitologi yunani itu, berdiri di ruangan luas di dalam pabrik bekas itu.

 **"khekhe, terserah apa alasanmu yang pasti aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Sudah beberapa hari aku tak memakan daging manusia"** Minotaurmasih berbicara.

Lalu setelah menyelesaikan omongannya. Minotaur itu berlari kearah Naruto dengan kecepatannya. Saat mencapai jangkauan serangnya, tanpa ragu Minotaur itu menebaskan kapaknya secara horizontal dari kanan.

Naruto yang tidak memegang apapun terpental jauh kesamping kiri minotaur. Merasa mangsanya sudah tumbang saat masih terpental, Minotaur itu tertawa keras dengan wajah yang menghadap keatas.

 **"khakhakh-"**

Namun tawanya berhenti atau terhenti, lalu tubuh besar minotaur itu tumbang kebelakang dengan sebilah katana yang menancap tepat di tengah dahinya.

Naruto yang sebelumnya terpental, berjalan mendekati mayat minotaur yang barusan ia bunuh.

Tunggu sebentar!, 'Yang barusan ia bunuh'? Ya, Naruto lah yang membunuh makhluk itu menggunakan katana. Lebih jelasnya, saat minotaur itu menebas Naruto atau lebih tepatnya sebelum serangannya mencapai Naruto, Naruto mengeluarkan sebilah katana dari lengan kiri bajunya.

Lalu ia sedikit melompat dan memposisikan katananya di bagian kiri tubuhnya untuk memblock(?) serangan minotaur. Lalu saat ia masih diudara dalam keadaan terlempar, Naruto memutar tubuhnya dan dengan sekuat tenaga melempar katana kearah minotaur yang lengah.

Dan, beginilah hasil akhir pertarungan yang sangat singkat yang bahkan tidak lebih dari lima menit!

Naruto sampai di depan mayat minotaur, ia lalu menggenggam gagang katana yang menancap didahi makhluk itu. Cahaya redup nampak mengalir ke bilah katana.

tiba-tiba muncul kobaran api dari bilah katana dan membakar kepala minotaur.

Setelah kepala makhluk itu terbakar dan hancur, tubuhnya pun terurai menjadi debu seketika.

Naruto lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke sebuah pintu di sisi ruangan. Tampak dari pintu tersebut berjalan beberapa makhluk lain.

Yang pertama, seorang pria berambut pirang setengah kuda atau bisa dianggap sebagai ras centaur. Dari pinggang kebawah tubuh pria tersebut adalah tubuh kuda. Pria centaur itu tampak tidak mengenakan apapun yang dapat menutupi tubuhnya, ia hanya menggenggam sebuah tombak yang terdapat bercak darah yang sudah menghitam.

Lalu yang kedua, pria setengah laba-laba. Dengan tubuh laba-laba yang cukup besar berwarna hitam kehijauan dan wajah seorang pria dengan kepala botak, mulutnya seperti mulut laba-laba dan mengeluarkan liur menjijikan. Pria laba-laba itu memiliki enam tangan. di setiap tangannya memegang berbagai senjata, seperti kapak, pedang, dan sabit.

Dan yang terakhir, seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang dengan tubuh dari pinggang kebawah seekor ular atau bisa di anggap seperti dari ras lamia. Tubuh bagian bawahnya memiliki sisik berwarna hitam kemerahan, tanpa mengenakan pakaian atas sehingga kedua buah dadanya tak tertutupi apapun. Lamia itu nampak mengenggam sebuah trisula dengan gagang panjang.

 **"Kakakaka, hebat juga kau manusia! Bisa membunuh sibodoh itu dalam satu serangan beruntung! Kakakaka"** si pria laba-laba tertawa dengan mulut menjijikannya, bahkan nampak liurnya bercipratan.

 **"Nee~, apa kau mau bermain denganku pemuda tampan~"** sedangkan si wanita lamia tampak memasang ekspresi menggoda. Ia bahkan menguncang-guncang payudaranya mencoba menggoda Naruto.

Lalu pria centaur tampak tetap menyiagakan dirinya. Dengan tombaknya yang sudah siap ia hunuskan.

Naruto hanya memandang mereka dengan ekspresi biasa miliknya. Tangannya yang memegang katana ia tarik kearah samping tubuhnya. Tangan kanan yang memegang katana nampak terkulai di sisi tubuhnya.

 **"cukup basa-basinya, segera bereskan manusia itu! "** pria centaur itu menginstruksikan kedua rekannya untuk segera menyelesaikan urusan mereka.

 **"yah~ sayang sekali, padahal ia cukup tampan~"** wanita lamia itu nampak mendesah kecewa akan instruksi si pria centaur.

Sedangkan pria laba-laba nampak menyeringai lebar, **"kakakaka, kalau begitu langsung habisi saja! "** dengan ucapan itu, pria centaur berlari kearah Naruto dengan tombak ditangan kanan yang terhunus kedepan. Di ikuti pria laba-laba di sisi pria centaur dengan senjata yang terhunus disetiap tangnnya.

Sedangkan wanita lamia tampak tetap diposisi sebelumnya, membiarkan kedua rekannya melancarkan serangan.

Naruto masih diam diposisinya tanpa meningkatkan kewaspadaannya. Membiarkan mereka melesat kearahnya.

Si centaur yang sudah berada di hadapan Naruto, menusukkan tombaknya kearah kepalanya. Ia melihat manusia dihadapannya hanya sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

Namun hal yang tak ia duga terjadi, ia merasakan sakit didada kirinya. Ia mencoba melirik keasal rasa sakitnya, belum sempat ia melakukannya, ia merasa seperti tersetrum dan tubuhnya terasa mati rasa. Ia juga tidak dapat merasakan tangan kirinya, sebelum ia sempat sadar apa yang terjadi, nyawanya telah meninggalkan raganya.

Pria laba-laba yang berada di samping si centaur nampak terkejut untuk sesaat, sebelum menaikkan ketiga lengan kanannya, menggunakan senjata digenggamannya untuk menahan sebuah tebasan dari tubuh rekannya.

Si pria laba-laba berhasil menahan tebasan yang mengarah padanya, namun ia tidak meperkirakan kejadian berikutnya. Tepat setelah pria laba-laba menahan tebasan katana yang mengarah padanya, datang sebuah tebasan diagonal yang langsung membelah tubuhnya dari pundak kanan sampai pinggang kirinya.

Wanita lamia yang melihat para rekan-rekannya tewas dalam sekejap tak dapat membuat ekspresi apapun, tubuhnya nampak terdiam kaku selama beberapa saat sampai ia segera menghindari katana yang terbang secara memutar kearahnya. Wanita lamia berhasil menghindar dari katana itu, sampai sedetik setelah katana itu melewatinya, ia mendengar letusan kecil dari belakangnya. Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya, wanita lamia itu dapat melihat tubuh tanpa kepalanya dengan darah yang menyembur keudara.

Penglihatannya beralih kebelakang tubuhnya, dan ia mendapati manusia yang beberapa saat lalu menjadi target ia dan rekannya berdiri disana sambil menggenggam katana yang berlumuran darah, lalu pandangannya pun menghitam.

Naruto yang sebelumnya melempar katanya ke arah wanita lamia, kini berdiri sambil menatap kearah seseorang yang sangat identik dengan dirinya, yang kini berdiri di belakang tubuh tanpa kepala dari wanita lamia.

Kembarannya nampak mengalihkan pandangan dari kepala yang tergelatak di lantai pabrik tua itu ke arah dirinya yang asli, lalu ia melempar kembali katana di genggamannya ke dirinya yang asli, yang di tangkap tanpa kesulitan. Lalu terdengar letusan kecil dan sebuah kepulan asap putih dari arah Naruto palsu.

Naruto tetap berdiri diam di dalam pabrik itu selama beberapa saat, dengan wajah yang terkotori oleh darah iblis yang telah ia bunuh beberapa saat lalu, pakaiannya juga terdapat bercak darah yang masih basah, ia berdiri di sana sambil menatap tiga tubuh yang tergeletak tak bernyawa di sekitarnya.

Saat ia akan melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari sana, ia merasakan beberapa kehadiran yang menuju kearahnya.

"Hei! Siapa kau! Apa yang kau lakukan ditempat ini! "

•

•

•

Sona Sitri, pewaris keluarga iblis Sitri, adik dari Raja iblis Serafall Leviathan, atau yang dulunya Serafall Sitri. Ia, Sona Sitri menggunakan nama Souna Shitori didunia manusia. Sona Sitri adalah seorang gadis yang memiliki otak yang sangat cerdas, yang menjadi ciri dari klannya. Ia memiliki ciri fisik Rambut model Bob sepundak berwarna hitam, ia mengenaka kacamata berbingkai merah yang menutupi iris violet cerahnya. Ia bersekolah di Kuoh Academy dan menjabat sebagai ketua Osis di tahum ketiganya bersekolah disana.

Ia juga sahabat dari Rias Gremory, adik dari Sirzech Luchifer sang raja iblis Luchifer. Walaupun mereka berdua bersahabat, mereka juga adalah rival. Mereka saling bersaing dalam bidang apapun.

Ia berada di dunia manusia bertujuan untuk mengumpulkan anggota peerage atau budak iblisnya. Ia memiliki keinginan untuk membangun sebuah sekolah di dunia iblis, sekolah yang dapat di masuki iblis dari kelas manapun. Namun saat ia mengatakan cita-citanya dihadapan tetua iblis, ia hanya ditertawakan.

Maka dari itu, ia bertekad untuk mengumpulkan anggota peeragenya sendiri dan menjadi iblis kelas atas, agar para tetua itu tidak mengganggu cita-citanya.

Dan kini Sona sedang berdiri bersama anggota peeragenya didepan sebuah ruangan yang berada di bangunan pabrik tua. Ia berada disana karena ia beserta anggotanya memiliki tugas untuk memburu iblis liar yang berkeliaran di wilayah kekuasaan keluarganya.

Tatapannya terpaku kepada seseorang yang berdiri di dalam kegelapan yang berada di ruangan didepan mereka, Sona dapat mencium bau amis darah dari dalam sana, ia masih menunggu jawaban dari orang yang berada disana.

Hening

Hanya keheningan yang mengisi ruang disana, Sona beserta peeragenya berdiam diri dalam posisi siaga. Insting iblis mereka sejak tadi meneriakkan alaram bahaya saat memasuki pabrik tua itu.

Tubuh mereka seketika menegang saat aura membunuh yang sangat pekat meledak dari ruangan dihadapan mereka, mereka berdiri kaku di sana hingga mereka mendengar suara langkah kaki yang berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu, atau lebih tepatnya kearah mereka.

Sona menggigit keras bibirnya kala ia tidak dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya, ia berusaha sebisa mungkin mengatasi aura membunuh yang mengisi ruang disekitarnya, namun usahanya Sia-sia karena aura itu jauh lebih kuat dibandingkan dirinya.

Seumur hidupnya Sona tidak pernah merasakan aura seberat ini, namun mengapa justru ia harus merasakannya sekarang, saat ia sama sekali belum memiliki kesiapan.

Suara langkah yang berasal dari ruangan dihadapan mereka semakin terdengar jelas. Semakin dekat, semakin dekat dan lalu saat mereka dapat melihat bayangan tubuh dihadapan mereka, tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi sangat tenang, bahkan seseorang yang berjalan kearah mereka tiba-tiba juga ikut mengilang beserta ketegangan yang tadi mereka rasakan.

"Kaichou, apa yang sebenarnya baru saja terjadi?" seorang gadis bersurai hitam panjang yang mengenakan kacamata yang berdiri di samping Sona dengan suara pelan memecahkan keheningan yanh berlangsung lama itu.

"A-aku juga tidak tau Tsubaki, tapi yang jelas tadi itu sangat berbahaya sekali" Sina menggunakan jari tenganya untuk membenarkan posisi kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot, tangannya Nampak bergetar pelan kala ia melakukannya. Sona menghela nafas dengan pelan untuk sedikit menenangkan dirinya.

'apa-apaan tadi itu' didalam batinnya Sona berucap dengan nada tak percaya, 'yang jelas sekarang nampaknya apapun yang berada didalam sudah pergi'.

Sementara itu tidak jauh dari pabrik tempat TKP, berdiri seorang gadis bersurai hitam panjang yang mengenakan sebuah jubah berwarna putih dengan tudung yang menutupi kepala hingga hamper mencapai wajagnya, ia berada di atas sebuah bangunan. Tatapan matanya Nampak menatap rindu pada seseorang yang sebelumnya berada di tengah kekacauan didalam sana.

"Akhirnya setelah sekian lama aku akhirnya dapat menemukanmu…" sebuah bisikan lirih terdengar dimalam yang sunyi itu. Lalu sosoknya menghilang dalam gelapnya malam…..

 **To be continue**

 **Ending song :**

 **Thousand foot krutch_-_Be somebody**

 **End of Chapter 1 : Misi yang ditolak dan sebuah pertemuan(?)kah?**

 **Title : "I'm Not Hero : The Second Stage"**

 **Rate : T (semi M)**

 **Genre's : Adventure, Supranatural, Gore(maybe), (etc).**

Naruto profile :

Name : Uzumaki Naruto Namikaze

Title : **'Most dangerous Human', 'Monster Senja', 'Iblis Berambut Merah', 'Badai Emas'**.

Ras : Human

Job : Shinobi, Assasin, (?)

Familiy : Daughter (?)

Aliansi : Azazel

Ability :

Power : B+, S+(U), A+(N)

Stamina : B+, SS(U), A-(N)

Speed : A, A+(U), S+(N)

Defend : B, A-(U), B-(N)

Intelligent : A, A+(U), S+(N)

Chakra control : S+

Handseal : None

All Ability : SS+ (NU)

Skill :

-Fuinjutsu master

-Aksara fuin master

-Magic aksara master(?)

-Uzumaki Katana style

-Weapon master(?)

-Shinobi basic skill master (bunshin, kawarimi, henge, dsb)

-Ninjutsu

-Taijutsu

-Senjutsu

-Kenjutsu

-Sage mode

-Chakra enchant

-Gen enchant (BM) (?)

-Emotion perception

-Mana/Magic/Divine power/Demonic power perception

-Chakra perception

-Body modification (?)

-Grafity seal : 1000kg/1ton (left hand : 150kg, right hand : 150kg, right legs : 150kg, left legs : 150kg, body : 400kg)

Affinity :

Fuuton : S

Suiton : A+

Katon : B-

Raiton : A

Doton : C

Kekkei Genkai :

-Hyouton : A

-Iron sand : S+

-Chakra Ruby Chain (U)

-Aksara semesta reading (N)

Weapon/Equipment :

-Uzu no Ken (skin katana Murasame milik Akame dengan lambang pusaran di bagian bawah gagang katana) grafity seal : 800kg

-(?)

-(?)

-(?)

-(?)

-9999++ weapon (Katana, Sword, Ninjato, Kunai, Shuriken, Fuma Shuriken, Paper bomb, etc)

-Setelan bartender dengan dasi berwarna merah

-Sarung tangan warna hitam tanpa ruas jari dengan plat baja di punggung tangan

Ciri-ciri fisik :

-Rambut pirang jabrik dengan model mengarah kebelakang, ujung rambut berwarna merah

-Wajah, memiliki iris berwarna saffir kusam, terdapat bekas luka vertikal di mata kiri, tiga goresan tipis di masing-masing pipi, hidung mancung, tanpa kumis maupun janggut,

-memiliki ekspresi kosong diwajahnya.

 **A/N : terima kasih buat yang sudah berkenan mem-follow, favorite, serta me-review cerita saya. Walau saya ini masih penulis amatir tapi saya benar-benar ucapkan terima kasih banyak kepada para pembaca sekalian. Diatas saya telah menulis profile Naruto, yah mungkin bisa sedikit dinilai seperti apa kekuatan Naruto, masalah menambah jumlah word saya usahakan.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author note's :**

 **Saya mohon maaf atas keterlambatan dalam update, yah itu karena kesibukan di IRL jadi harap maklum**

 **Sebenarnya saya bingung mau menulis apa disini, namun yang paling penting adalah saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada para pembaca sekalian yang telah membaca cerita milik saya yang membosankan ini.**

 **Dan silahkan dinikmati.**

 **Sebelumnya**

 _"Akhirnya setelah sekian lama aku akhirnya dapat menemukanmu…" sebuah bisikan lirih terdengar dimalam yang sunyi itu._

 _Lalu sosoknya menghilang dalam gelapnya malam….._

 **Warning : OC, OOC, Mainstream, alur ngaco, miss-typo, gaje, author-newbie, semi-cannon(Maybe), Human!Naru, etc.**

 **Disclaimer : not my own**

 **Pair : Namikaze Naruto x Kiss-Shot Acerola-Orion Heart-Under-Blade**

 **Not like, don't read**

 **Silahkan tinggalkan jejak anda berupa Review.**

 **Opening song :**

 **Nano ft. My first story-_-Savior of Song**

•

•

•

 **'Arc I : Awal'**

 **Masih dimalam yang sama**

Ditepi sebuah danau, yang berada di pinggir kota Kuoh, Azazel masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya bahkan saat malam telah melewati tengah malam. Ia duduk dengan tenang menunggu umpannya dimakan oleh ikan. Mengabaikan cuaca yang dingin, ia tetap setia menunggu ikan-ikan yang muak untuk memakan umpan dari makhluk seperti Azazel, namun Azazel tidak menyadarinya (sangat kasihan sekali).

Ia tetap seperti itu selama beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya ia membuka suara.

"Ada urusan apa kau kemari... " ada jeda selama beberapa saat sebelum Azazel melanjutkan ucapannya.

"... Pak tua Odin?"

"Hahahaha!, bukan apa-apa bocah malaikat jatuh, Azazel" seseorang menjawab pertanyaan Azazel yang ia awali dengan sebuah tawa yang keras, khas seorang pria tua.

"ya ya terserahlah, jadi ada apa sampai kau jauh-jauh datang kemari dari Asgard?, kau tidak datang hanya untuk menyapa bukan?" tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari permukaan danau, dengan wajah bosan Azazel kembali mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan kepada dewa tertinggi dalam mitologi Nordik, Odin.

"Maa aku datang kemari hanya untuk mengonfirmasikan padamu tentang rencana yang kau buat, selain itu aku juga datang untuk mengajak bocah itu untuk ikut ke tempatku" dengan ekspresi wajah ceria(?) Odin berkata seperti itu.

Sedangkan Azazel, ia hanya dapat menghela nafasnya dengan lelah, karena ketertarikan Odin pada muridnya yang pertama terlalu berlebihan.

"Haah..., Odin, apa kau sudah lupa dengan kejadian 4 tahun lalu?, saat bocah itu bertarung melawan anak kebanggaanmu itu?" dengan nada lemah Azazel menanyakan hali itu pada Odin.

"Hahaha!, mana mungkin aku bisa lupa! pertarungan mereka berdua, justru karena pertarungan itulah aku sangat ingin bocah itu ikut denganku dan menjadi bagian dari Asgard!" dengan semangat Odin menjawab pertanyaan Azazel. Azazel masih mempertahankan ekspresi lelah yang memenuhi wajahnya.

"pak tua, coba kau ingat lagi apa yang terjadi saat itu... " dengan suara yang lebih lelah Azazel meminta Odin untuk mengingat sebuah kejadian yang sangat luar biasa(mencengangkan(bagi Azazel)) saat itu.

"hmm...?" Odin mengarahkan tatapan menerawangnya kelangit malam yang berawan.

 **Flashback**

Empat tahun yang lalu, lebih tepatnya ketika Naruto berumur enam belas tahun, Azazel mengajaknya untuk pergi ke wilayah mitologi Norse, karena ia memiliki urusan dengan pemimpin para dewa disana, Naruto yang ketika itu sedang tidak ada latihan maupun misi dan juga kerjaan lainnya, menerima ajakan Azazel walau dengan rasa enggan yang mengambang disekitarnya.

Lalu sesampainya mereka di Asgard, tempat para dewa dan dewi dari mitologi Nordik tinggal, disana sesosok Valkyrie telah menunggu kedatangan mereka. Dia mempunyai rambut pirang panjang dan kulit yang putih. Postur tubuhnya termasuk tinggi untuk seukuran seorang wanita, namun memiliki bentuk badan yang lebih ramping daripada seorang pria. Perpaduan ini tak dapat dimiliki oleh manusia manapun yang terlahir dari ibu ras manusia. Kecantikannya bukanlah sesuatu untuk menarik perhatian lawan jenis. Keindahannya terselimuti oleh hawa dingin bagai sekuntum bunga yang diserahkan untuk lawan yang telah dibantai. Penampilannya terlihat seperti wanita berumur 20-an, tapi penuaan manusia tidak berlaku pada seorang Valkyrie. Dia sudah ikut bertempur cukup lama, jauh lebih lama dari itu. Zirah yang dia kenakan berwarna hijau. Bagaimanapun, itu hanya salah satu aspeknya saja. Zirah itu adalah zirah sihir yang dapat dengan bebas merubah kegunaannya, agar menyesuaikan diri dengan situasi yang dia hadapi. Dia menggenggam senjata yang terlihat seperti tombak putih kebiruan di tangan kanannya. Satu ayunan dari senjatanya sudah cukup untuk membinasakan semua yang menyatakan diri mereka sebagai musuh dunia kahyangan, Asgard. Mereka akan dihancurkan sampai ke jiwa hingga tidak bisa masuk ke alam kematian. Penghukum suci itu dikenal sebagai Tombak Petir Penghancur dan memiliki kekuatan perusak yang pantas untuk menyandang nama tersebut.

"baikalah, Azazel-dono dan..." ada jeda saat gadis Valkryie itu berucap.

"Naruto, dia muridku" Azazel yang mengetahui maksud dari jeda Valkyrie itu, segera menanggapi.

"... Naruto-dono, benar? Saya adalah Waltraute, saudari ke-empat dari sembilan Valkyrie bersaudari, Mari ikuti saya, saya akan mengantar anda menuju tempat Odin-sama" kemudian mereka pergi mengikuti gadis Valkryie itu.

Setelah berjalan memasuki istana/kastil, mereka kembali berjalan melewati lorong yang sangat luas untuk mencapai ruangan Odin. Saat mereka telah tiba di depan sebuah pintu yang cukup besar, Waltraute berhenti dan kemudian mengetuk atau lebih tepatnya memukul pintu dihadapannya dengan cukup keras, namun hanya menghasilkan suara yang sangat normal, mungkin karena saking tebalnya pintu itu ya?. Terdengar suara dari sisi lain pintu yang memerintahkan untuk masuk.

Di dalam ruangan itu terdapat beberapa perabotan mewah, seperti meja, kursi dan lainnya. Dan disana duduklah seorang pria tua yang menutup mata kirinya dengan penutup mata, mengenakan pakaian mewah, dan aura kebijaksanaan yang mengambang disekitarnya.

"Hou, jadi kau sudah datang, bocah Azazel." cara bicaranya seakan mengatakan bahwa ia telah menunggu kedatangan mereka(apa benar mereka karena ia hanya menyebut Azazel).

"maaf mengganggu anda Odin-sama" gadis Valkryie itu menundukkan kepalanya pada pria tua bernama Odin tersebut.

"tidak masalah, Waltraute-kun. Terima kasih karena sudah mengantar mereka kemari" dengan suara penuh wibawa Odin mengucapkan terima kasihnya.

"Hai, kalau begitu saya permisi terlebih dahulu" sambil berucap demikian Waltraute sekali lagi menundukkan kepalanya, kemudan berbalik dan melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Nah, jadi siapa pemuda di sebelahmu itu, Azazel? " selepas kepergian Waltraute, Odin memulai sebuah pembicaraan(basa-basi).

"Biar kuperkenalkan terlebih dahulu, pemuda ini adalah murid pertamaku, Namanya Uzumaki? Atau Namikaze?" sambil memperkenalkan muridnya, Azazel malah lupa nama muridnya sendiri. "yah kalau tidak salah antara keduannya, anggap saja namanya Namikaze Naruto Uzumaki. Ya, anggap saja begitu, dan dia seorang manusia" dan setelah memperkenalkan muridnya dengan cara paling aneh(menurutku). Pemuda yang baru saja di bicarakan menundukkan sedikit kepalanya sebagai formalitas.

"jadi, ada keperluan apa kau datang kemari Azazel?" setelah mengangguk pada pemuda itu, Odin melanjutan pembicaraan mereka.

"yah, bagaimana menjelaskannya ya? Ehm begini sebenarnya aku sudah tidak memiliki sesuatu yang dapat kuberikan sebagai pelajaran untuknya, semua yang kuketahui soal sihir sudah kuajarkan namun, bocah ini memintaku untuk mengajarinya sihir yang lain, jadi aku membawanya kesini" bukannya menjawab dengan serius, nada bicara yang di gunakan Azazel malah terkesan malas.

"hmm, kalau begitu nak, apa yang ingin kau pelajari disini, namun sebelum itu aku ingin mengetesmu, apa kah kau pantas untuk memepelajari sihir yang ada disini" sambil mengelus janggutnya Odin menatap pemuda yang berdiri disana. Dan Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban

Odin kemudian mengangguk puas akan jawaban pemuda itu, lalu kemudia ia memanggil Valkyrie sebelumnya.

"Waltaraute-kun, apa kah kau bisa menjadi lawan tanding dari pemuda ini?" setelah gadis Valkyrie itu tiba diruangan, Odin kemudian memintanya menjadi lawan tanding Naruto, Waltraute kemudian mengiyakan permintaan dari Odin.

"baiklah, lalu mari kita pergi ketempat lain terlebih dahulu" tanpa basa-basi lebih lama mereka segera pergi berpindah dari ruangan itu.

Line break

Dan kini mereka berada di sebuah lapangan luas jauh dari kastil Valhala, demi mencegah segala kerusakan yang nantinya akan ditimbulkan pertarungan ini.

"baiklah kalian bisa mulai saat kalian siap" dan disana berdiri berdampingan dua orang pria tua dan dua lagi yang saling berhadapan jauh dari kedua pria tua itu. Waltraute dengan armor zamrud miliknya dan sebuah tombak petir di tangannya berdiri tegak dihadapan lawannya, sedangkan dihadapannya Naruto yang menjadi lawannya tetap berdiri diam di tempatnya Namun itu tak bertahan lama setelah pertandingan dimulai.

"Baiklah disini aku akan menjadi pengawas, keluarkan semua kemampuan yang kalian miliki, membunuh dilarang, pertandingan akan berakhir jika salah satu pihak tidak dapat melanjutkan pertandingan atau menyerah, apa kalian mengerti?, kalau begitu pertandingan dimulai!" Odin yang berperan sebagai pengawas menyebutkan peraturan dari pertadingan mereka dan langsung memulai pertandingannya.

Tepat setelah sinyal telah diucapkan oleh Odin, Waltraute dengan cepat menerjang kearah lawannya dengan tombaknya yang terhunus bersiap untuk menusuk tubuh lawannya, lalu saat ia berada dihadapan Naruto, ia dengan cepat menusukkan tombaknya yang mana hanya dihindari oleh lawannya, namun tidak sampai disitu saja ia dengan sekuat tenaga menebaskan tombaknya, menyerang secara beruntun dan hanya di balas dengan menghindar seolah tidak ada niatan untuk membalas serangan yang dilancarkan padanya.

Setelah melihat semua serangannya tidak ada yang dapat mendarat ditubuh lawannya, Waltaraute kemudian mengambil jarak mundur untuk kembali mempersiapkan serangannya selanjutnya.

Tidak ada suara percakapan sama sekali sejak pertandingan ini dimulai, Naruto yang sejak tiba di Asgard bahkan sampai dirinya dihujani serangan oleh sang Valkyrie yang menjadi lawannya, sama sekali belum membuka mulutnya, kini berucap dengan suara rendah.

"Fuin : Kai"

Lalu kini muncul sebuah letusan yang menimbulkan asap putih yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya, setelah asap menghilang terlihat sebuah katana tak bersarung yang kini berada digenggaman tangan kanannya. Ia sedikit membenarkan postur tubuhnya, yakni tangan kanannya terkulai disamping tubuhnya, ia berdiri disana tanpa membuat sebuah kuda-kuda yang mana membuat heran orang-orang yang melihatnya, kini tatapan matanya beralih yang semula entah memandang kemana kini kearah Waltraute, dan kemudian setelah ia mengucapkan sebuah kalimat lagi ia menghilang dari tempatnya dihujani serangan oleh waltraute tadi.

"Sekarang, giliranku bukan?"

Kalimat itu ia ucapkan dengan nada rendah, dan kemudian muncul tepat dihadapan Waltraute dengan katananya yang terayun kuat menghantam gagang tombak yang digunakan Waltraute untuk menahan serangannya secara spontan, yang mana mengakibatkan dirinya terpental cukup jauh akibat menahan serangan dari Naruto. Dan belum sempat ia meredam efek terhempas ia harus kembali menahan tendangan yang diberikan oleh Naruto yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di sisi kanannya, karena posisinya yang tidak memungkinkannya untuk menahan tubuhnya, ia harus memasrahkan tubuhnya untuk kembali terhempas jauh, dan sekali lagi ia harus menyilangkan kedua tangannya untuk menahan Axe-kick yang Naruto layangkan dari atasnya.

Punggung Waltraute menghantam tanah dengan keras dan menimbulkan kepulan debu saat ia menahan tendangan Naruto, dan seakan belum cukup Naruto yang dalam sekejap telah berada di sisi Waltraute segera menggenggam salah satu kaki sang Valkyrie dan kembali membantingnya ketanah, kemudian melemparnya dan seakan masih belum cukup lagi, tepat didepan tubuh Waltraute yang masih melayang Naruto kembali muncul dihadapannya dan melayangkan serangan lutut yang mengincar uluhati milik Waltraute, karena kesadarannya masih belum pulih akibat rentetan serangan yang sangat brutal itu Waltraute sama sekali tidak dapat menahan serangan penghabisan yang dilayangkan Naruto, sehingga ia harus rela merasakan sakit pada tubuhnya.

Dan kini sang Valkyrie tergeletak tak berdaya diatas tanah seusai menerima rentetan serangan tak manusiawi tadi. Dan berdiri disebelahnya Naruto hanya menatap biasa sang Valkyrie dengan katananya yang telah lenyap, Waltraute hanya mampu menunjukkan ekpresi menahan sakit diwajahnya.

Walaupun tubuhnya berbalutkan armor yang sangat kuat ciptaan para dwarf, ia masihlah merasakan sakit, lalu ada sebuah pertanyaan yang muncul dikepalanya sejak ia menerima serangan pertama dari Naruto, bagaimana mungkin seorang manusia memiliki kekuatan seperti itu!?

"Wah wah wah, bukannya muridmu itu sudah terlalu kuat, Azazel?" dan kini Odin yang sedari awal mengamati jalannya pertandingan, kini membuka suarannya. Ia mengucapkan hal tersebut dengan nada yang bagaimana mengatakannya? Terkesan? Dengan kekuatan murid Azazel, Menyindir? Karena murid yang sudah sekuat itu masih ingin mencari kekuatan, Kesal? Karena berhasil mengalahkan salah satu Valkyrie terkuatnya, Mungkin seperti itu.

"huh? Kau fikir bocah itu sudah mengeluarkan semua kemampuannya? Kau harus lihat saat ia serius, dan ia sama sekali bukan lawan yang mudah" Azazel menanggapi ucapan Odin dengan nada lelah.

"hou, kalau begitu bagaimana bila saya mencoba kemampuannya Azazel-dono? " dan dari belakang kedua orang tua itu, suara baritone milik seorang pria menanggapi ucapan Azazel. Melirik kebelakangnya Azazel dapat melihat seorang pria pirang yang berbalut sebuah armor yang indah beserta jubah dibelakang tubuhnya. Sedangkan Odin menaikkan alisnya yang mengartikan ia tertarik atas ucapan pria itu.

"hmm, mungkin itu adalah ide yang bagus, bagaimana menurutmu Azazel?" menanggapi saran pria itu dengan positif, Odin beralih menanyakan pendapat Azazel.

"keh, mana aku tau, tanya saja bocah itu" Azazel menjawab dengan wajah masam.

Kemudian pria itu berjalan menghampiri Naruto serta Waltraute yang berada di tengah lapangan luas itu, "hei nak!" dengan nada ramah pria itu menyapa Naruto yang masih memerhatikan Waltraute yang berbaring ditanah tanpa ada niat untuk sekedar membantu Valkyrie itu untuk berdiri. Lalu ia melirik kearah pria yang tadi menyapanya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, ia mendapati pria besar yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan balutan armor yang indah sedang menatapnya penuh ketertarikan.

"tadi aku melihat pertarunganmu dengan salah satu Valkyrie terkuat yang ada disini, dan aku tertarik dengan kemampuan bertarungmu, maukah kau mencoba bertarung melawan ku?" pria itu berbicara panjang lebar sambil terus menatap Naruto dengam pandangan seorang maniak beetarung. Mendengar ucapan pria itu Naruto kemudian mengalihkan lirikannya dari pria itu menuju Azazel yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, dan disana ia mendapati Azazel yang tersenyum masam kearahnya sambil sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya, ia mengalihkan tatapanya kembali ke pria dihadapannya yang seperti menunggu tanggapannya.

Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil untuk menjawab pria dihadapannya yang mana kini tersenyum cerah namun tak menghilangkan kobaran semangat bertarung yang terlihat dimatanya, "Umu, sebelum itu aku sepertinya belum memperkenalkan diriku dengan baik, baiklah aku Thor, Dewa Petir, anak dari Odin penguasa Asgard" pria itu atau Thor memperkenalkan dirinya sekaligus memanggil partner kesayangannya yakni sebuah palu yang datang entah dari mana.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto Namikaze, seorang manusia, murid dari gubernur malaikat jatuh dari grigori, Azazel" menganggapi perkenalan Thor dengan memperkenalkan dirinya pula dengan sikap hormat, serta sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Lalu Naruto kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Valkyrie yang masih berbaring dibawah sana, lantas ia mengulurkan tangannya yang bebas berniat untuk membantu Waltraute berdiri, karena tempat itu akan digunakan untuk bertarung lagi.

Thor hanya memperhatikan kedua orang dihadapannya dengan tenang tanpa niat mengganggu, sekaligus ia sedang memikirkan strategi untuk menghadapi manusia yang akan menjadi lawannya, menggunakan informasi yang ia miliki untuk mengantisipasi segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi selama pertarungannya. Setelah membawa Valkyrie itu menjauh dari tempatnya semula menuju Odin serta Azazel berada, Naruto kembali kehadapan Thor yang menunggunya.

"jadi, apa kau sudah siap?"

Atas pertanyaan Thor, Naruto hanya menganggukan sedikit kepalanya, lalu ia berjalan kembali mengambil jarak yang ia rasa cukup, Naruto menghadap fokus pada lawan didepannya, Thor, dewa petir Asgard.

"Fuin : Kai"

Dengan bisikan lirih, ia memanggil kembali katana yang tadinya ia gunakan untuk melawan Waltraute.

Sedangkan Thor yang melihat lawannya mengeluarkan senjatanya, ia lantas memutar-mutar palunya, dan senyum senang tercipta diwajahnya. Mengalirkan petir-petir yang memercik diseluruh tubuhnya, Thor dengan kecepatan yang sudah ia tingkatkan, melesat kearah Naruto yang berdiri ditempatnya tanpa mempersiapkan kuda-kuda.

Dengan sedikit informasi yang ia miliki tentang lawannya, ia menerjang maju guna mencari lebih banyak informasi tentang lawannya. Dan ia telah berada dihadapan lawannya dengan palunya yang siap menghatam apapun yang berada dihadapanya, namun terjangannya hanya dihindari dengan mudah oleh lawannya, memang serangannya pemuh dengan celah tapi ia telah meningkatkan kecepatannya hingga tidak mampu diikuti mata telanjang namun lawannya dapat menghindarinya, dan dengan celah yang memiliki waktu singkat itu Naruto yang menghidar dengan menundukkan tubuhnya membiarkan Thor yang terbang melawti kepalanya, ia melayangkan tendangan lutut, yang bersarang diperut Thor yang tidak siap untuk menahan seranga balasan yang tiba-tiba itu.

Tubuh Thor sedikit terhempas saat menerima serangan Naruto, dan dalam sekejap Naruto telah berada diatas Thor dan melancarkan tendangan dengan tumitnya yang mengincar punggung lebar Thor, dengan posisinya yang tidak memungkinkannya untuk menahan serangan itu ia hanya dapat mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menghantam tanah, well sebagai permulaan ia setidaknya dapat menilai bahwa lawannya memiliki pergerakkan instan

Disisi lain, penonton yang melihat hal tersebut memiliki pemikiran yamg bermacam-macam.

Dari Azazel "sudah kuduga dari bocah itu" mungkin ia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan kejutan yang dibawa oleh anak didiknya itu, sementara Odin memegang dagunya sambil mengangguk-angguk tidak jelas.

'Ia bisa menyentuh, Thor-sama yang sudah meningkatkan kekuatan tubuhnya, ya?' pemikiran itu keluar dari sang Valkyrie yang sudah dikalahkan Naruto sebelumnya, 'Aku harus mempelajarinya' dengan itu ia mengamati dengan serius pertarungan itu.

Kembali pada pertarungan, Thor yang jatuh ketanah tidak ingin terkena combo dari manusia yang sedang bertarung dengan dirinya, mengeluarkan petir yang melingkupi area sekitarnya guna mencegah Naruto melakukan kombo lanjutannya.

Dengan lompatan kecil ia menjauhi Thor, Naruto menatap kearah Thor tanpa berniat melakukan apapun. Alasan khusus ia melakukan pencegahan terhadap kombo Naruto, bukan alasan yang sepele, melihat Waltraute yang merupakan salah satu valkyrie terkuat, tak dapat berkutik didepan manusia ini(Naruto) tentu ia akan waspada.

Berdiri tegak ia membenarkan kembali posisinya, tentu dia masih mengalirkan listrik kesekitarnya untuk mencegah Naruto melakukan serangan lanjutan.

Disisi Naruto, ia menarik nafas pendek, menggenggam kuat katana yang ia pegang...

"Sekarang giliranku"

Dengan sekuat tenaga ia melempar katana digenggamannya kearah thor dengan kecepatan gila, katana itu melewati petir yang dibuat thor...

Katana yang Naruto lempar menerjang tepat kearah kepala Thor, namun Naruto yang dalam sekejap telah menggenggam kembali katana yang ia lempar, dan dengan sekuat tenaga ia menebaskan katana itu, respon yang cepat yang dimiliki Thor mampu menyelamatkan dirinya dari serangan yang sangat berbahaya itu, ia menggerakkan tubuhnya guna menghindari tebasan yang dilancarkan Naruto. setelah berhasil menghindari tebasan itu, Thor kemudian membalas dengan mengayunkan palunya mengarah kekepala pirang Naruto, yang mana pemuda pirang itu mampu menghidarinya dan kemudian melancarkan tusukan mengarah ketenggorokan Thor yang tidak tertutupi armornya, Thor memundurkan tubuhnya membiarkan ujung katana itu melewati wajahnya, tak sampai disitu Thor melakukan tendangan yang sukses menghantam Naruto hingga ia terpental dari tempatnya. setelah menjauhkan lawannya darinya Thor menegakkan tubuhnya, kemudian menatap kearah naruto yang terduduk setelah menerima serangan dari Thor yang merupakan seorang dewa.

"kemampuanmu lumayan juga nak, sampai membuatku kewalahan, tapi tadi itu masih belum cukup untuk sekedar membuatku terdesak, cobalah lebih keras lagi" setelah berkata seperti itu, Thor sekali lagi mengangkat palunya yang kini memancarkan petir cukup banyak, lalu ia menembakkan petir bertegangan tinggi kearah Naruto yang telah menghilang dari tempatnya dan muncul diatas Thor dengan entah sejak kapan telah berganti menggenggam sebuah palu besar ditangannya, ia mengayunkan palunya kearah Thor yang terlambat menyadari keberadaanya, namun masih sempat menahan palu itu menggunakan palunya yang masih memercikkan petir, mendapat sebuah celah dari lawanya, Thor meningkatkan intensitas petirnya umtuk menyetrum tubuh Naruto, tapi tiba-tiba muncul ledakan kecil sehingga menimbulkan kepulan asap yang menutupi pandangan siapapun yang melihat.

setelah kepulan asap hilang hanya terlihat Thor seorang diri disana dengan petirnya yang belum menghilang, Thor mengedarkan pandangannya mencari keberadaan Naruto yang kini telah berdiri jauh darinya dengan katana yang kembali tergenggam ditangannya, katananya memancarkan aura berwarna biru pekat, kemudian Naruto mengucapkan sebuah kalimat dengan nada lirih yang mana Thor dan yang lainnya tidak dapat mendengarnya, lalu pandangan Naruto berubah menjadi ganas dan kemudian ia menghilang dan muncul dihadapan Thor yang telah mempersiapkan dirinya, kemudian Naruto mulai menyerang dengan bringas,lalu...

 **ToBeContinue**

 **Ending song :**

 **Thousand Foot Krutch_-_Be Somebody**

 **End of Chapter 2 : Kisah masa lalu yang belum tuntas**

 **Title :"I'm Not a Hero : The Second Stage**

 **Rate : T (Semi M)**

 **Genre's : Adventure, Supranatural, Gore(maybe), etc**

 **A/N: ahahaha maaf kalau nggantung karena saya udah kehabisan tenaga buat nulis, dan yah saya gak punya banyak kata tapi terima kasih buat yang mau kasih masukan buat yang udah mau membaca cerita saya yang masih aneh ini. dan masih banyak perbaika yang harus dilakukan jadi sekian terima kasih.**

 **yah sekian deh bye-bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sebelumnya**

 _lalu pandangan Naruto berubah menjadi ganas dan kemudian ia menghilang dan muncul dihadapan Thor yang telah mempersiapkan dirinya, kemudian Naruto mulai menyerang dengan bringas,lalu..._

 **A/N : yah kembali bersama saya dengan chapter terbaru, dan maaf soal chap kemarin yang ngegantung banget, soalnya saya termasuk susah buat nulis jadi dari pada makin lama updatenya mending saya up, walau itu baru setengah tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi silahkan di baca.  
**

 **Warning : OC, OOC, Mainstream, alur ngaco, miss-typo, gaje, author-newbie, semi-cannon(Maybe), Human!Naru, GodLike!Naru etc.**

 **Disclaimer : not my own**

 **Pair : Namikaze Naruto x Kiss-Shot Acerola-Orion Heart-Under-Blade**

 **Not like, don't read**

 **Silahkan tinggalkan jejak anda berupa Review.**

 **Opening song :**

 **Nano ft. My first story-_-Savior of Song**

•

•

•

 **'Arc I : Awal'**

Gemuruh petir yang menyambar meninggalkan kepulan debu sekaligus asap yang tebal, belum beberapa detik berlalu, sambaran petir kedua, ketiga, keempat dan seterusnya hingga yang ke-sembilan belas, kembali menyambar dengan suara memekakkan telinga, meninggalkan aroma hangus diudara. Lalu setelah semua debu dan asap mengilang berdiri disana seorang pemuda dengan pakaian yang sudah tak utuh lagi atau compang-camping hangus terbakar, serta luka bakar yang tidak bisa dikatakan ringan, mulai dari lengan, punggung, hingga anggota tubuh lainnya. Ia berusaha menjaga tubuhnya untuk tetap berdiri, dengan bantuan katananya yang telah kehilangan pendar birunya. Diwajahnya tak menunjukkan ekspresi yang berarti, sedangkan disisi yang tidak jauh dari sana, dimana terdapat tiga makhluk yang berbeda berdiri mengamati.

"Sepertinya, muridmu hanya bisa sampai sejauh ini Azazel, yah... tadinya aku berharap lebih, tapi mengingat muridmu hanya manusia, dan lawannya adalah Thor, setidaknya dia telah menampilkan kemampuan yang lumayan untuk ukuran manusia" ucap pria tua dengan penutup mata yang menutupi sebelah matanya, matanya yang lain melirik pria tua lainnya yang berada disebelahnya yang sama sekali tak terganggu dengan ucapannya.

"Maaf saja, jika kau pikir itu cukup untuk mengalahkannya, maka mana mungkin aku memanggilnya 'Manusia paling berbahaya'. " balas Azazel.

"Kheh, memang apa alasanmu memanggilnya dengan nama itu? Sejauh yang kulihat, memang kemampuan bertarungnya cukup berbahaya, tapi jika sudah memiliki persiapan setidaknya Waltraute tadi mampu mengimbanginya" Ucap panjang Odin mempertanyakan apa yg dipikirkan Azazel.

"Kau mau tau?, biar kukatakan padamu satu hal, dia adalah orang paling licik yang pernah kulawan, walau wajahnya tak menunjukkan ekspresi sedikitpun tapi kau tak tau apa yang dia pikirkan" ujar Azazel sembari memalingkan wajahnya mengarah ke Odin, lalu ia mengembalikan tatapannya kemuridnya. Odin memerhatikan apa yang dilakukan Azazel, ia juga mengalihkan pandangannya kembali saat ia merasakan sesuatu akan terjadi. Dan disana dihadapan Thor, Naruto yang berusaha menjaga tubuhnya untuk tetap berdiri dengan kondisi yang cukup kacau.

"Ini sudah berakhir nak, kau sudah tidak mampu lagi bertarung dengan keadaan seperti itu, aku akui kemampuanmu namun, itu masih belum cukup, menyerahlah" Thor yang melihat lawannya cukup berantakan karena serangnnya sebenarnya cukup prihatin, namun ia adalah seseorang berjiwa petarung juga kesatria, ia akan menghormati lawannya yang telah bertarung sekuat tenaga, maka dari itu ia meminta pemuda itu untuk menyerah.

Namun Naruto tak menggubris ucapan Thor, ia mengangkat wajahnya, tatapannya matanya masih sama, ia lalu menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk menggantikan tangan kanannya menopang tubuhnya yang hampir seluruhnya mati rasa akibat sambaran petir sembilan belas kali, menegakkan tubuhnya dengan susah payah, ia lalu mendekatkan tangan kanannya yang gemetar kemulutnya, kemudian ia berucap dengan suara datar.

" _ **Ningendō Fūin : Kai!** _ "

(" **Seal of Human Path : Release!** ")

Ia menggigit dengan keras ibu jarinya hingga mengeluarkan darah dalam jumlah banyak, namun bukan hal itu yang jadi perhatian utama tapi, ledakan energi yang sedang terjadilah yang menjadi perhatian mereka, tidak hanya itu juga nampak asap tipis yang keluar dari luka milik Naruto dan perlahan lukanya mulai tertutup, hingga semuanya sembuh.

Ia mengabaikan tatapan terkejut dari Thor dan yang lainnya, ia merobek paksa sisa baju yang ia kenakan, kemudia ia walau dengan masih seditkit gemetar, menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya, dan ditubuh penuh bekas luka yang sudah lama itu, muncul tulisan-tulisan berhurufkan aksara fūin, yang merambat hingga kesebagian tubuhnya, perlahan surai pirang dengan ujung merah itu berubah menjadi merah total, lalu iris yang semula berwarna Saffir kusam, kini telah berubah menjadi merah Ruby dengan tatapan tajam.

" **'Iblis Berambut Merah'** " gumam Azazel dengan apa yang dilihatnya, walau sebelumnya ia berucap dengan nada santai, tapi kini ekspresinya berubah drastis. Azazel akhirnya melihat salah satu kemampuan muridnya yang sangat misterius, walau ia memang menjadi gurunya tapi ia sama sekali tak mengetahui seluruh kemampuan bocah itu, karena saat sparring bersamanya ia hanya menggunakan trik-trik kotor yang sangat menjengkelkan Azazel, tapi baru kali ini ia melihat bocah itu mengeluarkan kemampuannya, walau ia tak yakin jika itu kemampuan penuhnya.

Kembali dari rasa terkejutnya, Thor kini menampilkan ekspresi serius diwajahnya, karena lawan dihdapannya memiliki tekanan yang berbeda dengan bocah yang sebelumnya.

"Majulah nak! Berikan semua yang kau punya!" ucap Thor dengan suara lantang sambil mempersiapkan kuda-kuda dan melemparkan palunya kearah lain. Tanpa banyak bicara, dan berbeda dengan sebelumnya dia kini melesat dengan sebuah lompatan yang mengancurkan pijakkannya.

" **Art of Seven Sin's :** ...

Ia telah berada dihadapan Thor yang telah menunggu kedatangannya. Ia mengepalkan tinjunya dan bersiap menghantamkan pukulan sambil membisikkan tekhniknya.

... **Sin's of Wrath** "

Dan yang terjadi berikutnya benar-benar diluar dugaan mereka semua, terutama Thor sendiri, bagaimana tidak, kini ia, Thor sedang melayang jauh terhempas pukulan dari seorang manusia. Sampai ia terpental beberapa kali lalu berhenti setelah menghantam sebuah batu besar hingga menghancurkannya, namun itu masih belum selesai karena Naruto masih belum menumbangkan musuhnya.

Ia telah berada di hadapan Thor yang berusaha berdiri, lalu melakukan tendangan yang untungnya mampu ditahan oleh Thor dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya, tapi ia harus rela kambali terhempas kebelakang saat ia menahan tendangan Naruto, belum cukup sampai disitu, sepertinya combo Naruto akan semakin parah karena saat ini kekuatan tubuhnya meningkat drastis. Naruto kembali melancarkan tendangan kepunggung Thor yang sama sekali tak memiliki penjagaan, lalu di hadapan Thor muncul satu lagi Naruto yang menendang dagunya hingga ia terlempar keatas, dan diatas telah menunggu tiga Naruto, ia tidak sempat bereaksi akan keadaan yang tidak ia mengerti ini karena ia harus mengalami hal yang sama seperti Waltraute namun dengan tingkat yang lebih parah.

Satu menendang dagunya lagi , kemudian satu lagi menedang punggungnya lagi dan yang terakhir menendang tubuhnya hingga ia terlempar jauh, dan disana telah datang kearahnya Naruto yang lain yang melesat dengan kecepatan gila.

" **Lariat** "

Dan, serangan itu menghempaskan Thor lebih jauh lagi, dan ditempat seharusnya ia mendarat telah ada satu Naruto lagi yang menunggunya dengan kuda-kuda, bersiap melakukan serangan lanjutan, Thor berusaha mendapatkan kembali keseimbangannya yang benar-benar hancur saat terkena combo pemuda itu, lalu saat ia telah mampu mengendalikan tubuhnya lagi, itu sudah terlambat karena, tepat dihadapannya Naruto dengan tangan kanan terkepal disisi pinggangnya dan tangan kiri yang mencengkram pundak Thor, ia berucap dengan suara yang mampu didengar Thor, adapun yang diucapkannya adalah.

" **Art's of Human Being's : Human Strength** "

Ia lalu menghantamkan tinjunya keperut Thor tapi itu masih belum selesai.

" **Armor Breaker** "

Dan yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah hancurnya seluruh armor milik Thor, dan Thor sendiri yang terbang terhempas pukulan milik Naruto.

Dan ekspresi mereka yang melihat pertarungan itu bisa dideskripsikan dengan sebuah kata, "Blank". Ekspresi mereka benar-benar kosong hingga mereka tak menyadari bahwa pemuda itu sedang berjalan kearah Thor yang terhempas jauh akibat pukulannya, Ia kemudian memapah Thor yang sudah kehilangan kesadarannya. Bagaimana tidak pingsan, karena tadi Naruto mengerahkan seluruh Chakra alam yang ada ditubuhnya hingga rambutnya kembali seperti semula, pirang dengan ujung merah, juga iris matanya yang kembali berwarna Saffir kusam.

Ia kemudian berjalan menghampiri Azazel, Odin, serta Waltraute yang masih berekspresi kosong, dan sekarang menjadi empat orang berekspresi kosong. Setelah berada dihadapan mereka, Ia lalu memanggi Azazel.

"Azazel" ia hanya memanggil namanya tanpa menjelaskan maksudnya. Lalu Azazel kemabali kekenyataan saat Naruto memanggilnya, ia melihat kearah Naruto sambil menarik nafas panjang lalu ia berteriak kearahnya.

"Apa-apaan! Itu! Tadi!?" teriaknya hingga membuat Odin serta Waltraute tersadar kembali, Odin dengan wajah masam melihat pemuda yang memapah putranya semakin berekspresi masam, sedangkan dengan Waltraute, keringat dingin nampak mengalir turun dari dahinya, karena ia merasa beruntung sekaligus ngeri, untung bukan dia yang harus merasakan serangan penuda itu, ngeri saat membayangkan jika pemuda itu mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya untuk melawan dirinya.

Naruto yang diteriaki begitu oleh Azazel hanya memandangnya dengan pandangan bertanya, ia tak mengerti maksud pertanyaan Azazel, serta pandangan dua yang lainnya.

"Sungguh! Ada apa dengan kekuatan gila yang kau punya itu! Bahkan dalam mimpi terliarku tak sampai seperti itu! Menghancurkan armor buatan Dwarf hanya dengan sebuah pukulan!? Bukankah itu benar-benar gila?! Belum lagi kau bahkan membuat Dewa Thor seperti tidak ada apa-apanya, aku bahkan tak dapat berkomentar apa-apa lagi, sungguh, sigh" Azazel berucap dengan panjang lebar sembari matanya terus menatap kearah pemuda itu, dan diakhir kalimat ia menghela nafasnya.

"sungguh nak, bahkan aku juga hanya bisa terdiam saat melihatmu bertarung melawan putraku, untuk ukuran manusia itu sudah jauh di luar nalar, apa lagi kau bahkan tak memiliki Sacred Gear sama sekali, bahkan aku sama sekali tak merasakan sihir apapun dari tubuhmu, katakan padaku nak, kekuatan apa yang kau miliki dalam tubuhmu? Aku sama sekali belum pernah melihat kekuatan seperti itu" sama halnya dengan Azazel, Odin juga berucap dengan panjang lebar kepada pemuda itu tentang kebingungannya serta rasa penasarannya.

"sebelum membahas itu, sebaiknya kita pindah ketempat yang lebih baik" balas Naruto atas ucapan kedua pria tua itu, sambil matanya melirik kearah Thor yang ia papah dibahunya. Mereka berdua mengikuti arah pandang pemuda tersebut sebelum menghela nafas sesaat, untuk menenangkan diri mereka.

"baiklah, kita kembali keistana ku" ucap Odin sembari membalik tubuhnya dan berjalan kearah istana Valhala yang cukup jauh dari tempat mereka berada sekarang.

"Sigh, aku mengharapkan setidaknya sedikit penjelasan darimu, bocah sableng" sebelum berbalik dan berjalan mengikuti Odin, Azazel berucap demikian lepada Naruto, lalu disusul oleh Waltraute yang sedikit menundukkan kepalanya kearah Naruto lalu bergegas berjalan mengikuti dibelakang Azazel. Tanpa menyadari Naruto yang menatap aneh mereka bertiga, bukannya mereka bisa teleport? Kenapa harus jalan kaki? Dan tanpa mengatakan apapun kepada mereka, ia menghilang dalam kilatan merah kehitaman sambil tetap memapah tubuh tak sadarkan milik Thor.

 **End of Flasback**

Sungguh saat Azazel mengingat peristiwa itu, ia tak bisa berkata apapun lagi pada muridnya satu itu.

"Aah, maksudmu itu yah? Justru karena kejadian itu aku sangat tertarik pada bocah itu, sungguh saat ia mengatakan permintaannya, aku sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa ia minta diajari Rune, padahal itu adalah sihir kuno milik kami, walaupun ia sama sekali tak dapat menggunakannya, tapi saat melihat sorot mata seriusnya aku tak dapat menolaknya, hahaha!" setelah mengingat kejadian yang dimaksud oleh Azazel, Odin mengungkapkan apa yang ada difikirannya.

"Sungguh nostalgia sekali bukan?" tanya Odin kepada Azazel yang masih termenung diam.

"Nostalgia apanya? Itu sangat membuatku tak bisa melupakannya kau tau pak tua?! Apa lagi saat ia menjelaskan kemampuannya walau hanya sedikit yang ia jelaskan, tapi! Ada apa dengan 'Menyerap Chakra alam secara perlahan, kedalam tubuhnya melalui Fūin yang telah ia gambar pada tubuhnya, lalu Chakra alam yamg sudah diserap akan dimasukkan kedalam Fūin lain yang berfungsi sebagai penyaring, lalu disimpan kedalam Fūin yang berfungsi sebagai penampung, dan akhirnya akan ia suntikkan kedalam salah satu gennya untuk mengaktifkan mode Senjutsu meliknya, itulah alasan mengapa rambutnya sepenuhnya berubah menjadi merah' aku bahkan benar-benar pusing saat melihat sebaris aksara yang ia tunjukkan, dasar! bahkan bila nanti ia mempelajari sihir naga, aku yakin bahwa ia dapat melakukannya, sungguh bocah itu" Azazel berucap panjang lebar seperti itu dengan nada jengkel.

"Belum lagi, ia juga menciptakan segel aneh lainnya, yang mana ia sama sekali tak mau menjelaskannya!, haaah" tambahnya, ucapan Azazel hanya ditanggapi dengan gelak tawa oleh Odin.

"Hahaha! Aku setuju denganmu, apa lagi dia mampu mempelajari Rune hanya dalam kurun waktu satu tahun, itu benar-benar luar biasa, tapi satu hal yang membuatku penasaran, apa tujuanya? Aku sama sekali tak mampu menebaknya" Odin menanggapi ucapan Azazel dengan diakhiri sebuah pertanyaan, mungkin?.

"entahlah aku juga tak tau pasti, tapi setidaknya aku pernah mendengar ia berkata sesuatu tentang sisi gelap, apa yang ia maksud dengan sisi gelap aku sama sekali tak memiliki ide" jawab Azazel tak yakin.

"yah kesampingkan hal itu, bagaimana dengan rencanamu?" mengganti topik pembicaraan, Odin membahas apa maksud kedatangannya.

"kalau masalah itu, mungkin aku akan melakukannya setelah melakukan kontak dengan dua fraksi lainnya" jawab Azazel sambil tetap memandang pancingnya yang tak kunjung menunjukkan tanda-tanda mendapatlan hasil, hei! setidaknya berikan dia kaleng bekas atau apapun itu! , agar usahanya tidak terlihat menyedihkan! .

"kalau begitu, lekaslah, karena aku mendengar desas-desus kalau Loki, ia melakukan kontak dengan sebuah organisasi yang mencurigakan, mungkin kau mengetahuinya Azazel, organisasi yang kumaksud" Odin berucap dengan nada resah, kala membahas topik ini.

"Huh, aku juga sedikit waspada dengan organisasi itu, mungkin aku akan meminta bocah itu untuk mendapatkan beberapa informasi lainnya tentang organisasi itu" jawab Azazel memikirkan rencananya.

"Yah, kalau begitu tak ada yang dapat kusampaikan lagi, tapi sebelum itu, sampaikan salamku pada bocah itu, dan juga salam dari Freyja dan juga salam dari gadis-gadis Valkyrie itu padanya, baiklah aku pergi dulu" lalu Odin pun menghilang melalui portal yang telah ia ciptakan, meninggalkan Azazel dengan kesendiriannya.

"Huh, mengapa tak ada ikan sama sekali? Sialan!" dan yah sepanjang malam yang sunyi itu, hanya terdengar gerutuan dari Azazel seorang yang sama sekali tak mendapatkan hasil apapun, bahkan sampah sekalipun.

Line break

Disebuah ruangan dengan sedikit cahaya, yang mana hanya bersal dari sinar bulan saja, terlihat siliut seseorang yang duduk disebuah singgasana, sosoknya tak namapak terlalu jelas karena kurangnya pencahayaan.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan menemuinya? Bukankah ini sudah terlalu lama kau berpisah darinya?" suara bernada datar memecah kesunyian dalam ruangan itu, ia bertanya kepada seseorang walau tak dapat dilihat keberadaan yang lainnya selain dirinya.

"Sebentar lagi aku mungkin akan kembali padanya, namun tidak sekarang, nanti saat hari kekacauan tiba, dan saat ia dapat kembali merasakan diriku, saat itulah aku dan dia akan bertemu kemabali, dan kami akan membawa kehancuran" dan dari kesunyian, sebuah suara menanggapi suara pertama, dari nadanya tampak ia terdengar sangat antusias, walau tak daapt dipastikan apakah ia wanita atau pria, berbeda dengan suara pertama yang jelas merupakan suara seorang perempuan.

"Jika begitu, kau masih akan tetap disini kan?" kali ini suara pertama kembali bertanya.

"Yah sepertinya begitu, setelah insiden itu sepertinya ia tak dapat merasakan keberadaanku, jadi sepertinya aku akan tetap disini sementara waktu, bagaimana pun tak satupun ada yang dapat melihat ataupun merasakan diriku, jadi bagaimana denganmu?" jawab suara yang lainnya itu.

"Aku juga, masih akan menunggu, ia terlihat masih belum ingin menunjukkan semuanya, tapi setidaknya dia mulai mengungkap jati dirinya, dan mungkin tak akan lama lagi, aku akan memilikinya" kali ini suara pertama menjawab dengan nada penuh ambisi walau masih terkesan datar.

"tapi sejauh yang kulihat, banyak juga yang mengicarnya, apa kau yakin dapat mengatasi mereka?" dengan nada ragu ia bertanya kepada suara pertama.

"Aku tinggal menyingkirkan mereka semua, dan menjadikannya milikku, dia akan menjadi milikku, hanya milikku, tak akan kubiarkan mereka menyentuhnya, walau aku kecolongan satu" jawabnya.

"Oh, yah aku akan mengamatinya saja" lalu ruangan itu kembali hening.

~•~

 _Aku pernah bermimpi..._

 _Mimpi yang berwarna merah..._

 _Mimpi yang penuh dengan kobaran api..._

 _Mimpi yang penuh dengan darah..._

 _Penuh dengan mayat..._

 _Penuh dengan keputus asaan..._

 _Penuh dengan penderitaan..._

 _Dan disana..._

 _Aku terdiam ditengah tragedi..._

 _Tubuhku berlumuran darah..._

 _Darah dari mayat disekitarku..._

 _Merusak hati nuraniku..._

 _Aku tak yakin dapat kembali..._

 _Kembali menjadi seorang manusia..._

 _Atau akan tetap seperti ini..._

 _Sampai aku mati..._

 _Atau tidak sama sekali._

~•~

Uap nampak tercipta saat ia menghembuskan nafasnya, ditengah malam yang dingin sorang pria berjalan disebuah kota yang sudah hancur parah diterjang peperangan, langkah kakinya bergema dijalanan sunyi menemani dirinya yang seorang diri, ia mengenakan sebuah mantel berwarna hitam, untuk mencegah hawa dingin ia memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku yang ada dimantelnya, ia menaikkan mantelnya hingga menutupi hingga hidungnya.

Tatapan matanya senantiasa melirik kesekitarnya seakan sedang mencari sesuatu, sambil terus melangkah ia mengabaikan malam yang terus berlanjut, hingga ia berbelok disebuah gang yang gelap dan berjalan kedalamnya dengan santai seolah kegelapan disekitarnya sama sekali bukanlah masalah, langkahnya berhenti tepat didepan sebuah rumah yang sudah tidak dapat dikatakan sebagai bangunan smaa sekali yang diterangi oleh lentera walau masih nampak temaram, ia menarik turun mantel yang menutupi mulutnya membiarkan udara keluar dari paru-parunya menciptakan uap lainnya.

Matanya melirik kesekitar mamastikan sesuatu, lalu ia melangkah kearah pintu yang tertutup rapat kemudian ia mengetuknya beberapa kali, terdengar suara dari dalam lalu derap langakah kaki memasuki pendengarannya, pintu dihadapannya kemudian terbuka memperlihatkan seorang wanita bersurai layaknya untaian emas yang menjuntai hingga lututnya, wajahnya kini menampilkan ekspresi penuh kerinduan saat ia melihat pria itu, iris emasnya yang senada rambutnya bergetar dengan air mata disudut matanya, wanita itu mengenakan sebuah sweater putih dan celana panjang berwarna hitam, wanita itu kemudian memeluknya dengan erat seakan tak ingin membiarkannya pergi lagi darinya, pria itu membalas pelukan wanita itu.

"Aku pulang Eva, maaf aku sudah meninggalkanmu begitu lama" pria itu berbisik dengan nada penuh penyesalan.

"Tak apa, aku sama sekali tak mempermasalahkannya, yang terpenting kau sudah kembali, aku mohon padamu jangan tinggalkan aku lagi" dengan sesekali terisak Eva nama wanita itu, menjawab dengan penuh harap.

"Ya tak akan, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi" pelukannya semakin mengerat menunjukkan keseriusan ucapannya.

"Aku merindukanmu Naru, aku merindukan semua tentangmu, kau hanya milikku, aku tak akan membiarkan orang lain mengambilmu dariku bahkan tuhan sekalipun, aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi" suara Eva entah mengapa mulai berubah, kini ia menjadi seorang Yandere setelah lama ditinggal oleh sang terkasih. Sedangkan pria itu hanya menanggapi dengan sebuah senyum kecil gumaman wanita dipelukannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kembali kejepang?" setelah lama berpelukkan pria itu kemudian bertanya kepada si wanita.

"Kemanapun tak masalah asal aku bisa terus disisimu" oke, sekarang dia benar-benar sudah lepas kendali akan dirinya sendiri.

"kendalikan dirimu Eva, lalu sebaiknya segera berkemas, aku tak ingin membiarkanmu lebih lama lagi dikota mati ini" ucapan pria itu membuat si Wanita mendapatkan kembali kesadaran tubuhnya

"Maaf, karena sudah lama aku tak bertemu denganmu, sisi lainku jadi keluar" dengan malu Eva melepas pelukannya setelah dapat mengendalikan dirinya lagi. Kemhdian mereka berdua masuk kedalam rumah guna mengemasi barang-barang yang akan dibawa menuju jepang, ah! Ngomong-ngomong mereka saat ini berada di timur tengah, di slaah satu kota yang sudah mati karena penduduknya sudah meninggalkan kota ini saat terjadi perang, perang yang terjadi antara teroris dan pihak pemerintah.

"Naru, bagaimana kondisi Shino-chan? Apa ia makan dengan teratur? Apa tidurnya pulas? Apa ia memiliki teman? Apa ia tak diasingkan oleh teman sebayanya? Apa ia-" dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran Eva bertanya dengan pertanyaan beruntun kepada pria yang ia panggil Naru, yang mana dihentikan oleh pria itu sendiri.

"Eva, kalau bertanya itu satu persatu, Shino baik-baik saja, ia makan dengan teratur, ia tidur seperti beruang yang sedang hibernasi, ia memiliki banyak teman, ia malah gadis yang paling populer diantara teman-temannya." setelah menenangkan si wanita, pria itu kemudian menjawab pertanyaannya dengan lembut.

"Syukurlah, aku setiap hari merasa khawatir dengan keadaan kalian berdua, tapi setelah mendengarnya aku merasa lega sekaligus sedih, sedih karena aku tidak bisaberada disana menemani kalian" dengan perasaan seperti itu mereka tetap melanjutkan acara mengemasi barangnya. Lalu setelah semua barang yang dibutuhkan telah selesai dikemasi, sebuah kepulan asap kemudian tercipta dan setelah asap telah menghilang semua barang tersebut telah lenyap. Melihat hal itu mereka berdua kemudian berjalan keluar dari rumah itu sambil bergandengan tangan dan kemudian, mereka hilang dibalik gelapnya kota.

Lalu tak lama setelah mereka berdua menghilang, dari arah sebaliknya muncul seseorang, seorang pria berjubah merah dengan sebuah sabit berwarna merah dipunggungnya. Matanya melihat kesekitarnya, wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi datar namun terselip kesuraman disana.

"Tugasku sudah hampir dimulai" ia berucap pada udara kosong, seakan mengabaikan hal itu ia terus berbicara.

"Aku berharap kau mampu menghadapinya, karena jika tidak, dunia ini akan benar-benar hancur, walau aku tidak tau dimana dia sekarang, tapi kaulah yang akan membuatnya muncul, sampai saat itu tiba hanya ada satu pesanku padamu..." pria itu mengantungkan kalimatnya, dan ia kemudian menatap kelangit malam sembari berbisik.

"...Jangan mati"

Setelah ucapannya itu, ia kemudian menghilang kayaknya debu yang dihembuskan angin, meninggalkan kota mati yang sangat sunyi itu.

 **ToBeContinue**

 **Ending song :**

 **Thousand Foot Krutch_-_Be Somebody**

 **End of Chapter 3 : "Pertanda akan Dimulainya Sesuatu yang Buruk"**

 **Title :"I'm Not a Hero : The Second Stage"**

 **Rate : T (Semi M)**

 **Genre's : Adventure, Supranatural, Gore(maybe), etc**

 **,A/N : yah, bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang chapter ini? Saya tau tulisan saya ini masih belum bisa dikatakan bagus, namanya juga masih belajar jadi wajar jika belum bisa memuaskan para pembaca sekalian, saya hanya bisa berharap kalian bisa menikmati tulisan saya ini, lalu masalah word itu... uuuuh saya nggak bisa lebih panjang lagi tapi saya usahakan bertambah walau sedikit, juga emmmmm... Saya nggak tau mau nulis apa lagi jadi mungkin sekian, jangan lupa review jika kalian berkenan.  
**

 **Sekian, terima kasih**

 **dan sampai jumpa di next Chapter!**

 **Bye!**

 **N/B : jika kalian penasaran dengan karakter Eva, kalian bisa cari dengan kunci Kiss-Shot Acerola-Orion Heart-Under-Blade. Atau bisa di link dibawah**

 **www(titik) /414405 (18 years)**

 **drive(Titik) /file/d/1qVOT6cw9RBYEcUqNTsHWT7R-84DzwYQl/view?usp=drivesdk**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sebelumnya**

 _"...Jangan mati"_

 _Setelah ucapannya itu, ia kemudian menghilang layaknya debu yang dihembuskan angin, meninggalkan kota mati yang sangat sunyi itu._

 **Warning : OC, OOC, Mainstream, alur ngaco, miss-typo, gaje, author-newbie, semi-cannon(Maybe? Or No?), Human!Naru, GodLike!Naru (Maybe), etc.**

 **Disclaimer : not my own**

 **Pair : Namikaze Naruto x Kiss-Shot Acerola-Orion Heart-Under-Blade.**

 **Not like, don't read**

 **Silahkan tinggalkan jejak anda berupa Review.**

 **Opening song :**

 **Nano ft. My first story-_-Savior of Song**

•

•

•

 **'Arc I : Awal'**

Kuoh

P.O.V

Hari ini seperti biasa, aku berangkat kesekolah dengan berjalan kaki, aku berangkat lebih pagi dari biasanya, dengan mata setengah mengantuk aku memasang wajah masam sambil terus melangkahkan kakiku, dengan sesekali memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang disekitarku yang juga memiliki kesibukan di pagi hari, seperti berangkat ketempat kerja mereka, atau mengantar surat kabar, atau pergi kepasar, atau berangakat kesekolah sepertiku, yah dan yang lainnya.

Aku masih terus berjalan seperti itu, hingga dengan sigap aku menahan tubuhku saat aku merasakan ada seseorang yang menabrakku, dengan suara kedebuk? Kedebug? Atau apalah. Aku melihat seseorang yang menabrakku barusan, seorang gadis biarawati berambut pirang yang ada dihadapanku sekarang, dengan tubuhnya yang terjungkal kebelakang akibat perbedaan proporsi tubuh antara diriku dengannya hingga ia terjatuh kebelakang.

"Maaf, apa kau tidak apa-apa?!" sambil meminta maaf padanya, aku memasang wajah bersalah lalu mengulurkan tanganku berniat membantunya berdiri. Ia meraih uluran tanganku dengan tangannya yang mungil, bisa kulihat kulitnya putih bersih dan saat tangannya menyentuh tanganku aku bisa merasakan sensasi lembut dari tangan seorang gadis, aah~ ini membuatku berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Jadi sebelum pikiranku semakin kacau, aku dengan mati-matian menahan hasratku untuk segera menarik tanganku dengan cepat, karena itu akan terlihat aku tak ingin menyentuhnya, maksudku menyentuhnya bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan!, maksudku bersentuhan dengannya, Aaarrgh! Abaikan saja hal itu!

Kulihat lagi gadis itu, yang sudah berdiri kembali dengan benar walau kulihat ia berdiri dengan cara yang cukup aneh, mungkin dia gugup?, aku melirik kebelakangnya, nampak sebuah koper yang sepertinya miliknya, apa ia baru saja sampai disini? Dilihat dari ciri fisiknya ia terlihat seperti orang luar, apa yang ia lakukan disini? Kulihat lagi dari pakaiannya sepertinya orang dari gereja, tapi ada urusan apa ia kekota ini? Seingatku memang ada gereja dikota ini tapi, gereja itu sudah lama tak diurus lagi.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, aku berjalan tanpa melihat kedepan, apa kau terluka?" mengabaikan semua yang barusan kupikirkan aku sekali lagi bertanya padanya dengan nada bersalah juga khawatir.

"T-t-tid-dak, i-itu sa-salahku, a-aku yang berja-jalan de-dengan ti-ddak berhathi-!" dengan gugup serta bahasa jepang yang sedikit kaku ia menjawab pertanyaanku dengan tergagap dan..., ia menggigit lidah nya diakhir tadi.

"Auuu~"

Gadis itu kini menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu, sungguh dia sangat imut! Tunggu tahan dulu! Lupakan itu!.

"Tidak tadi adalah salahku! Jadi maafkan aku, dan aku tidak menerima penolakkan! Mengerti?" aku berkata seperti itu padanya agar tak memperpanjang permasalahan yang sama sekali tak bisa disebut sebagai masalah.

"Uuu~, jika itu yang anda inginkan b-baiklah" ia berucap seperti itu dengan nada pasrah, walau tadi ia sangat gugup, wew!?

"Ah! Panggil saja aku Issei, Namaku Hyodou Issei, siapa namamu nona?" aku memperkenalkan diriku pada gadis itu sembari menanyakan namanya aku sedikit menampilkan senyum diwajahku, Hei! Setidaknya aku ingin memberikan kesan pertama yang bagus! Ingat! Ini namanya pencitraan!.

"Ah, maafkan aku, namaku Asia, Asia Argento, panggil saja aku Asia, Issei-san" ia kali ini menjawab dengan lancar. Aku penasaran kemana rasa gugupnya tadi? Jadi namanya Asia? Hee, nama yang cukup aneh, walau tak seaneh Sensei-ku sih.

"ah baiklah kalau begitu, ohya ngomong-ngomong Asia... -san?" aku menggantungkan ucapanku sesaat saat menyebutkan namanya, dan memberi nada tanya di akhir, ini menunjukkan aku menanyakan apa boleh aku memanggilnya seperti itu, kalian mengerti?

"Asia saja tidak masalah" ok ia memperbolehkanku memanggil hanya namanya tanpa suffix apapun, oh! Asia-sa- emm Asia, apa tidak taukah engkau, jika memanggil dengan seperti itu merupakan pertanda bahwa kita memilki hubungan yang bisa dikatakan dekat, padahal kita baru saja bertemu?! Ternyata kau gadis yang cukup agresif eeh~?. Dan saat aku berpikiran seperti itu, Asia memandangiku dengan tatapan penasaran, aku menggelengkan kepalaku untuk menghilangkan pemikiran anehku barusan.

"Ehm! Baiklah Asia, sepertinya kamu bukan orang jepang? Itu bisa kulihat dari warna rambut serta matamu yang tak seperti orang jepang kebanyakan, apa kamu baru saja sampai dikota ini? Jika kutilik dari koper disana" aku kembali melanjutkan pertanyaanku sambil menunjuk koper yang kumaksud.

"Benar Issei-san, aku baru saja sampai dijepang, aku berasal dari Vatican dan dikirim sebagai utusan kemari untuk merawat gereja yang ada dikota ini, tapi dalam perjalanan menuju kesana aku tersesat dan aku berakhir menabrakmu" ia menjelaskan garis besar cerita mengapa ia bisa sampai disini, dan dari ceritanya, naluriku merasakan suatu perasaan tak menyenangkan. Ada sesuatu yang janggal, karena setauku gereja dikota ini sudah dijadikan sebagai markas mereka yang telah jatuh dan membangkang pada pemimpinnya,dan juga mereka yang telah kehilangan arah dan jatuh kedalam kegelapan, Argh! Apa-apaan barusan kata-kata yang kupikirkan! Rasanya seperti aku menelan empedu! Ah abaikan! Abaikan hal yang baru saja kupikirkan! Huft~ tenangkan diriku! Baiklah kembali kemasalah, mungkin aku akan meminta Sensei untuk mencari tahu tentang Asia, yah bagaimanapun masalah seperti ini, yang membutuhkan otak yang encer bukanlah keahlianku.

"Ah, dikota ini sepertinya tidak ada gereja yang masih berjalan, hanya ada satu gereja dan itupun sudah tidak digunakan lagi, mungkin aku bisa mengantarkanmu ketempat lain, apa ada tempat lain yang ingin kamu kunjungi?" jika kau ingin tau apa maksud dibalik kalimatku barusan, kau bisa membacanya seperti ini."Tempat yang kau tuju itu sudah tidak ada! Lebih baik aku mengantarkanmu ketempat lain!"

"Anu, tapi aku harus kegereja itu!, karena aku ditugasakan untuk mengurusnya" dia menjawab saranku dengan berkeinginan seperti itu, uhh! Gadis yang keras kepala, ah! Bagaimana kalau aku mengantarnya kerumah Sensei! mengingat semalam ia baru saja menjemput istrinya, jadi kurasa ia dirumah kan? Baiklah! Sekarang pikirkan cara membawa gadis ini kerumah Sensei.

"ah, tapi aku mendengar rumor tak menyenangkan tentang gereja dikota ini, katanya setiap malam ada makhluk aneh yang memasuki gereja, aku menyarankanmu untuk tidak kesana! Oh iya! Aku punya kenalan yang bisa dikatakan terbiasa berurusan dengan hal yang seperti itu, bagaimana bila aku mengantarmu kesana? Lalu kita bisa pergi kegereja bersamanya!" dengan lancar aku membujuknya dengan menggunakan rumor yang aku karang sendiri walau bisa dipastikan kebenarannya sih. Aku menatap Asia dengan pandangan yang mirip seperti seorang sales yang berusaha membujuk pelanggannya.

"Uuuh, kalau begitu, bisakah Issei-san mengantarkan ku kesana, ketempat kenalan Issei-san?" ah! Dia menyetujuinya, fiuh~ perasaanku menjadi lega! Otto~ tetap jaga ekspresi wajahmu Issei!

"Yosh, lalu ikuti aku, oh! Kopermu, biar aku saja yang membawanya" aku menawarkan untuk membawakan kopernya, dan ia mengijinkanku melakukannya, aku kemudian segera mengangkat kopernya,oh? Kopernya cukup ringan. Dan dengan itu aku mengantarkannya menuju kerumah Sensei-ku, dan diperjalanan kami berbicang beberapa hal.

Issei P.O.V End

~•~•~

Di depan sebuah rumah, Issei saat ini berdiri disana sambil memencet bel rumah tersebut dengan Asia yang berdiri tepat dibelakangnya, lalu tak lama berselang dari dalam rumah terdengar derap langkah kaki dan kemudian pintu rumah itu terbuka, dan disana berdiri seorang wanita bersurai emas yang memilki wajah yang cantik, ia mengenakan apron yang menandakan bahwa ia sedang memasak sarapan untuk keluarganya, saat wanita itu melihat Issei ia langsung menunjukkan raut wajah masam.

"Ara, Issei lama tak jumpa ada apa kamu kemari?" tanpa banyak basa-basi wanita itu segera menanyakan tujuan kedatangan Issei kekediamannya di pagi hari seperti ini.

"ah, hai bibi Eva, lama tidak berjumpa!" Issei hanya bisa menyapa dengan gugup wanita itu, bagaimana tidak, jika baru bertemu ia sudah memasang raut wajah seperti itu, siapapun pasti akan gugup.

"Issei, umurku masih 20 tahun lho?" dengan wajah tersenyum Eva mengingatkan sesuatu hal yang penting bagi seorang wanita, walau Eva tersenyum nada bicaranya sangatlah dingin. Mata Eva melirik kebelakang Issei dan disana ia menemukan seorang gadis manis bersurai pirang dengan iris sewarna batu zamrud. Ekspresi wanita itu berubah terkejut saat ia melihat gadis itu, ia mengembalikan tatapannya kepada Issei dengan tatapan tajam.

"Issei! Kau tidak menculik gadis itu kan?! Untuk kau jadikan pelampiasan nafsumukan?! Jika benar, kau tau kan apa yang akan terjadi padamu selanjutnya?" Eva kini berbicara dengan nada penuh ancaman tanganya mencengkram bahu Issei dengan keras, seakan ia ingin mematahkan tulang bahu milik Issei, ditambah wajahnya yang kini menunjukkan ekspresi mengerikan. Issei yang tak ingin kesalah pahaman ini semakin memanjang dan juga akan memperpendek umurnya, dengan panik menjelasakan situasinya.

"Ah! Tidak! Tidak mungkin aku melakukan itu! Aku bertemu dengannya dijalan lalu ia menceritakan masalahnya lalu aku hanya mengantarnya kesini karena..." Issei tiba-tiba kehabisan kata-kata, ia lupa ingin mengatakan apa sedangkan dihadapannya, Eva masih menunggu kelanjutan penjelasan Issei dengan tatapan yang berkilat tajam, yang menimbulkan keringat dingin ditubuh Issei.

"... K-karena ia punya masalah! Ya itu benar! Ia punya masalah jadi aku menyarankannya untuk kerumah Sensei, karena kupikir mungkin Sensei bisa membantu menyelesaikan masalahnya! Ya seperti itu!" karena saking paniknya Issei, ia tidak sadar mengucapkan kalimat yang sama sebanyak dua kali, atau mungkin tiga kali?

"Hou, kalau begitu sebaiknya kalian masuk kedalam dulu, lalu ceritakan semuanya didalam, aku masih sibuk memasak sarapan, sekalian kalian berdua bisa ikut sarapan bersama kami" selepas mengucapkan itu Eva kemudian melepaskan cengkraman pada bahu Issei lalu berbalik dan berjalan masuk kedalam rumah, mengikuti perintah Eva, Issei mengikuti dibelakangnya ia tak lupa mengajak Asia dibelakangnya yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja.

"Anu, issei-san siapa wanita cantik tadi?" tampaknya Asia sedari tadi terdiam karena melihat kecantikan yang dimiliki Eva.

"Ah itu tadi istrinya Sensei-ku, kenalan yang kumaksud tadi adalah Sensei-ku, ayo masuk kedalam" setelah menjawab pertanyaan Asia, Issei mengajak Asia untuk masuk kedalam rumah.

"Permisi!" mengucapkan itu saat memasuki pintu rumah, dari dalam terdengar sahutan dan suara derap kaki yang sepertinya sedang berlari kearahnya.

"Hai!" yang muncul adalah seorang gadis kecil yang bisa dikatakan sangat mirip dengan wanita sebelumnya, yang membedakan hanya iris mata mereka, milik gadis kecil itu berwarna aquamarine sedangkan milik wanita tadi berwarna emas. Gadis itu berlari kearah Issei seakan menyambut kedatangannya, issei merentangkan tangannya dan merendahkan tubuhnya bersiap menerima pelukan dari gadis kecil itu, diwajahnya terdapat senyum penuh kebahagiaan saat ia melihat gadis kecil itu. Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah...

"Gofuu!" dengan suara seperti itu Issei kemudian terduduk sambil memegang perutnya yang baru saja menjadi sasaran serudukan gadis kecil itu, gadis kecil itu hanya menunjukkan senyum tanpa dosa, seakan perbuatannya barusan sama sekali bukan masalah apa-apa.

"Hai! Hentai-Nii!" dengan wajah penuh senyuman, gadis kecil itu menyapa Issei dengan sebutan yang menambah rasa sakit diperut Issei.

"Ugggh, Shino-chan bisa tidak kamu memanggilku Issei-Nii, atau setidaknya Nii-san gitu, jangan memanggilku seperti itu, itu bisa merusak citraku" dengan wajah memelas Issei meminta kegadis bernama Shino itu untuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan lain, Shino hanya memiringkan kepalanya seakan tak mengerti dengan ucapan Issei.

"tapikan, Hentai-Nii memang Hentai?" dengan wajah yang manis gadis itu mengatakan kata-kata yang sangat menyakitkan bagi Issei.

"Tapi setidaknya panggil aku Issei, jangan panggil Hentai, guuh" Issei yang kini sudah berlutut, mengerang sambil terus membujuk gadis itu untuk mengganti panggilannya kepadanya. Lalu sebelum percakan ini berlanjut, dari arah dalam rumah terdengar suara yang memanggil mereka bertiga.

"Shino-Chan, ajak mereka berdua keruang makan, kita akan segera sarapan" perintah itu datang dari Eva selaku orang yang memasak sarapan.

"Ayo! Hentai-Nii, juga Nee-Chan disana kita keruang makan" tanpa memperdulikan Issei yang masih berlutut disana, Shino mengajak mereka berdua keruang makan. Dan diruang makan atau dimeja makan, duduk seorang pria bersurai pirang dengan ujung berwarna merah yang saat ini sedang membaca sebuah surat kabar dikursi yang ada di dekat meja makan.

"P-permisi" Asia berucap dengan malu-malu, matanya melirik kearah pria yang jika dilihat memiliki umur sekita 20 tahunan yang sedang membaca surat kabar disana, pria itu menutup mata kirinya dan memiliki bekas luka di mata krinya, rambutnya berwarna pirang dengan ujung berwarna merah, rambutnya memiliki model disisir kebelakang dan bagian belakang yang dibiarkan berantakan, Asia sama sekali tak mengerti selera pria itu, pria itu juga memiliki wajah yang rupawan selaras dengan kecantikan istrinya. Pria itu mengenakan setelan seorang bartender, mungkin itu pekerjaannya pikir Asia, ia kemudian melirik kearah wanita yang berkata umurnya masih 20 tahun yang masih sibuk menyusun makanan dimeja makan.

Wanita itu adalah salah satu wanita tercantik yang pernah Asia lihat, dengan rambut panjangnya yang berwarna emas selutut yang kini diikat dengan model pony-tail dan sebagian lagi yang membingkai wajahnya, iris sewarna emas, hidung yang sedikit mancung, bibir tipis yang sedikit lembab, lalu wajah cantik yang bagaikan sebuah lukisan yang sangat indah, tubuh proposional yang menambah kecantikannya hingga melewati batas maksimal, Asia sama sekali tak mengira bisa melihat wanita secantik dirinya, sungguh.

Lalu matanya beralih melirik gadis kecil dengan umur kisaran 9 tahunan yang kini duduk di salah satu kursi yang masih kosong di dekat meja makan itu, walau masih kecil namun gadis itu mewarisi kecantikan ibunya, jika mereka berdua berdiri berdampingan Asia bisa membayangakan mereka seperti kembaran dengan gadis kecil itu sebagai kopian wanita disana, yang membedakan mereka berdua hanya iris mata dan panjang rambut, milik gadis kecil itu berwarna Aquamarine dan rambutnya hanya mencapai punggungnya yang berlapiskan seragam sekolah, gadis itu juga memilki wajah yang manis, sungguh keluarga yang memilki wajah rupawan.

"Silahkan duduk" setelah ia mengatakannya Eva kemudian duduk disebelah pria yang sebelumnya sedang membaca surat kabar dan kini ia telah selesai membacanya. Kemudian mereka semua duduk dan memulai sarapan pagi mereka.

~•~•~

Beberapa saat kemudian setelah mereka telah menyelesaikan sarapan, mereka kemudian diajak berpindah keruang tamu, mereka kemudian duduk disofa yang ada disana, demgan susunan, Eva yang duduk disebelah suaminya lalu dihadapan mereka duduk Issei serta Asia disamping, mereka berempat dipisahkan oleh sebuah meja yang diatasnya terdapat empat cangkir teh yang masih mengepulkan uap. Sedangkan Shino, gadia itu sudah berangkat kesekolahnya tepat setelah ia selesai memakan sarapannya.

"Ah perkenalkan, ini Asia, Asia Argento, aku bertemu dengannya tadi saat aku akan berangkat kesekolah, dan dia sepertinya memiliki masalah" sambil memperkenalkan Asia, Issei juga sedikit menjelaskan keadaan gadis itu. Mata pria itu menatap Asia beberapa saat dan entah bayangan Asia atau apa, tapi ia merasa mata pria itu bersinar sesaat sebelum kembali seperti semula.

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto, kamu dapat memanggilku Naruto, Argento-san. Disampingku mungkin kamu sudah mengetahuinya, dia istriku, namanya Namikaze Eva, senang bertemu denganmu" Naruto akhirnya memperkenalkan namanya juga, Eva yang duduk disampingnya menyunggingkan senyum lembut sambil ia menatap ke arah Asia.

"Saya juga, anda dapat memanggil saya Asia, Naruto-san, Eva-san. Senang bertemu denganmu" Asia dengan gugup menundukkan kepalanya sembari membalas ucapan Naruto.

"jadi Issei langsung keintinya saja, apa masalah utamanya?" Naruto tanpa banyak berbasa-basi langsung menuju inti pembicaraan. Issei yang mengerti langsung melirik Asia yang duduk disebelahnya lalu mengembalikan pandangannya kearah Naruto, pria yang telah menjadi gurunya selama kurang lebih tiga tahun.

"begini, naluriku merasakan suatu perasaan tidak enak saat aku mendengar alasan kedatangan Asia kekota ini" Issei dengan serius mengungkapkan pemikirannya. Narto tetap diam mendengarkan cerita Issei tanpa niat menginterupsi sedikitpun.

"Asia datang kekota ini untuk mengurus gereja yang ada dikota ini, tapi dikota ini bukannya sudah tidak ada gereja yang beroperasi lagi? Jika begitu setidaknya pihak gereja yang menyuruh Asia datang kesini setidaknya sudah mengetahui hal itu, karena memang dulu ada gereja dikota ini tapi sekarang gereja itu sudah menjadi markas Datenshi juga Exorcist liar, dan itu membuat kecurigaanku semakin menjadi-jadi, karena Asia juga sama sepertiku" Issei menghentikan ceritanya lalu ia melirik Asia yang menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan wajahnya dari pandangan orang lain. Issei lalu mengembalikkan pandangannya kearah Naruto dan kemudian melanjutkan kembi ceritanya.

"dari beberapa bukti yang telah aku kumpulkan sejak pertemuanku dengan Asia, aku bisa menympulkan bahwa ia memang memilki 'itu' ditubuhnya, dan aku dapat memastikannya saat perjalanan kesini, saat kami berjalan kesini kami melewati sebuah taman dan disana ada seorang anak yang jatuh dan lututnya terluka, lalu kami menghampirinya dan disana Asia menggunakan ' **Sacred Gearnya** ' untuk menyembuhkan luka anak itu, dan dari sini aku menarik sebuah kesimpulan bahwa, mungkin Asia dikirim kesini memang ada sangkut pautnya dengan para Datenshi dan juga Exorcist liar yang berada digereja itu. Itu yang aku pikirkan, bagaimana menurutmu Sensei?" setelah selesai mengucapkan semua pemikirannya Issei meminta pendapat Naruto selaku gurunya, yang sedari tdai terus diam tanpa mengucapkan seoatah katapun. Issei terus menatap kearah Naruto yang sedari tadi memejamkan matanya, beberapa waktu telah berlalu sejak Issei selesai berbicara, lalu akhirnya Naruto membuka kelopak matanya dan menatap langsung kewajah Issei.

"Issei, buat klon lalu kirim untuk menggantikanmu disekolah" Naruto langsung memerintahakan Issei,dan langsung dilaksanakan oleh Issei. Issei kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berpindah dari tempatnya semula, ia berdiri ditempat yang sedikit lapang. Issei memejamkan matanya, punggung tangan kirinya kemudian mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna hijau zamrud, lalu dari bawah kakinya atau diatas lantai kayu muncul sebuah lingakaran dengan pola yang sangat rumit didalamnya, Issei berdiri tepat di tengah lingkaran itu sambil terus menutup matanya.

" **Dragon magic : Empty Shell** "

Lalu dari lingkaran berpola aneh atau lingkaran sihir itu, keluar sesuatu berwarna merah, dan lama kelamaan membentuk sosok yang sangat mirip dengan Issei dengan warnanya yang masih berwarna merah. Setelah sosok itu sepenuhnya mewujud seperti dirinya, Issei kemudian membuka matanya dan menggerakkan tangan kirinya yang masih berbalutkan cahaya hijau memegang bagian kepala benda yang mirip dirinya itu.

[ **Boost!** ]

Sebuah suara berat semi mekanik muncul entah darimana, lalu cahaya dipunggung tangan Issei bersinar lebih kuat.

" **Transfer** "

Issei membisikkan sebuah kata, dan cahaya ditangannya sedikit meredup.

[ **Empty Shell : Activated!** ]

Kemudian suara sebelumnya keluar lagi, namun kali ini asalnya jelas, yakni dari sesuatu yang mirip Issei. Perlahan warna benda itu mulai menyesuaikan dengan warna Issei, rambut jabrik yang semula berwarna merah mulai berubah menjadi coklat, kulit yang sebelumnya berwarna merah juga berubah menjadi warna sawo matang, warna matanya juga berubah menjadi coklat, bagian yang bisa dikatakan sebagai pakaian benda itu perlahan juga menyesuaikan warnanya dengan seragam milik Issei. Setelah benda itu benar-benar sudah sama dengan dirinya, Issei melepaskan tangannya dari kepala benda itu.

Issei menatap kearah kembaran dirinya, ia sampai saat ini tak pernah mengira bisa melakukan sesuatu yang luar biasa seperti ini, Issei mengambil nafas sejenak kemudian menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Membuat satu klon memang tidak melelahkan, jika klon yang dibuat hanya untuk tujuan mengalihkan perhatian atau menjadi umpan, berbeda dengan klon yang harus melakukan sesuatu secara spesifik. Ia harus berkonsentrasi penuh menyusun program perintah yang harus ia masukkan kedalam klonnya, dan itu melelahkan karena ia tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi hari ini, jadi ia sebisa mungkin menyusun program perintah yang mirip seperti kesehariannya disekolah, dan Issei juga menambahkan beberapa program tambahan untuk jaga-jaga bila nanti terjadi sesuatu.

Sungguh, hal seperti ini sama sekali membuat Issei belum terbiasa. Ia lalu mengambil tasnya dan memberikannya kepada klon yang akan mengantikan dirinya disekolah nanti seharian penuh. Issei memperhatikan klonnya yang menerima tas itu, lalu klon itu bergerak menuju pintu keluar dan segerw pergi kesekolah Issei. Sambil masih tetap menatap kepergian klonnya Issei memikirkan sebuah hal, jika saja ia bisa membuat klon seperti itu setiap hari dan menggantikannya sekolah, mungkin ia akan bahagia, tapi sayangnya klon miliknya berbeda dengan milik Naruto, Senseinya. Klon Naruto bisa mengirimkan ingatan yang telah dilalui oleh klon itu kembali Ke Naruto saat klon itu sudah menghilang. Sedangkan miliknya mirip seperti sebuah robot, yang hanya bisa diberi perintah tanpa bisa diambil kembali memory cardnya saat selesai menuntaskan tugasnya.

"Issei ikut denganku, Asia-san kamu bisa menginap disini terlebih dahulu. Jika kamu butuh sesuatu kamu bisa bertanya pada Eva" selepas kepergian klon Issei, Naruto bangkit dari tempat duduknya kemudian berbicara memecah kesunyian yang entah sejak kapan telah memenuhi ruangan itu. Asia yang terlihat kebingungan dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan Issei, mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto yang baru saja selesai berbicara. Issei dengan diam mengikuti Naruto yang berjalan keluar dari ruang tamu, meninggalkan Eva dan Asia yang masih terlihat bingung itu.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya Issei, jika asumsimu itu benar?" sambil terus berjalan menuju pintu keluar Naruto menanyakan rencana Issei selanjutnya yang berjalan mengikutinya dibelakangnya.

"Aku akan melindungi Asia, jika keadaan memang berbahaya untuknya. Asia dia adalah gadis dengan hati yang masih bersih, Sensei sudah tahu bukan? Jadi aku ingin melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang telah Sensei lakukan padaku, melindungiku, melatihku hingga aku dapat melindungi diriku sendiri. Aku ingin melindungi mereka yang tidak dapat melindungi diri mereka sendiri, aku ingin menjadi seperti dirimu Sensei" Issei tanpa keraguan sedikitpun mengucapkan keinginannya, wajahnya dipenuhi ekspresi keseriusan, sorot matanya menunjukkan tatapan yang teguh.

"Jika itu yang ingin kau lakukan, aku ingin melihat..." Naruto menggerakkan kepalanya kemudian melirik kebelakangnya menatap Issei. Kemudian sebuah senyum sadis tercipta dibibirnya.

"... Apa yang kau punya untuk mewujudkan keinginanmu itu" tepat ketika Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya, mereka berdua kemudian ditelan sebuah kilatan berwarna merah kehitaman saat mereka hampir mencapai pintu depan rumah Naruto.

~•~•~

Pandangan Issei dipenuhi oleh hamparan rerumputan, padahal sebelumnya ia sedang berjalan dibelakang mengikuti gurunya kearah pintu delan rumah gurunya itu, tapi kini, ia berdiri di sebuah padang rumput. Ia melihat kesekitarnya, sejauh matanya memandang ia sama sekali tak dapat menemukan sebuah bangunanpun, ia dapat melihat lebatnya pepohonan jauh disebelah barat itu yang ia perkirakan karena saat ini matahari masih condong ditimur. Ia melanjutkan observasinya, kini ia memandang kearah selatan dan disina ia dapat melihat sebuah gunung dikejauhan, ia melanjutkan lagi kearah utara dan ia dapat melihat lautan biru yang meluas dipandangan matanya.

Oke, sebenarnya dimana mereka sekarang? Pertanyaan itu muncul dikepala Issei karena ia tahu bahwa mereka kini tidak sedang berada dijepang. Mau dilihat bagaimanapun, orang amatir seperti Issei juga dapat menilai bahwa udara yang ia rasakan sedikit berbeda dengan susana jepang yang ia kenali, hawa yang ia rasakan terasa seperti berada didaerah tropis, sedikit panas disini. Issei kemudian mengembalikan perhatiannya kearah gurunya yang juga berdiri memperhatikannya.

"Kau sudah tau bukan apa yang ingin aku lakukan?" sebuah pertanyaan klise yang biasanya digunakan oleh pemeran-pemeran dari serial drama atau tokoh dalam novel Naruto tanyakan kepada Issei. Mengerti akan maksud pertanyaan gurunya, Issei mengambil beberapa langkah kebelakang sehingga menimbulkan cukup ruang diantara mereka berdua.

Battle of : Naruto "Most Dangerous Human" vs Issei "The Red Dragon Emperor"

Perlahan rambut pirang Naruto berubah menjadi merah, iris Saffirnya berganti menjadi merah, semerah Ruby dengan tatapan tajam. Tangan kiri Issei mengeluarkan cahaya hijau, dan saat cahaya itu telah hilang tangan kirinya kini telah terbalut oleh sebuah Gauntlet berwarna merah, dengan model yang mirip seperti tangan seekor naga dengan sebuah bola kristal berwarna hijau dipunggung tangannya.

" **Red** **Dragon Magic : Dragon Roar!** "

Issei kemudian mengaktifkan sebuah sihir yang menimbulkan ledakan energi berwarna hijau Zamrud, dengan Issei yang menjadi pusatnya. Irisnya yang semula berwarna coklat berubah menjadi hijau Zamrud, sama seperti energi yang ia keluarkan. Pupil matanya berubah menjadi vertikal ciri khas seekor naga.

" **Sub Balance Breaker : Full Burst!** "

Dengan sebuah bisikan pelan, energi ditubuh Issei kembali meledak dengan dahsyatnya meluluh lantahkan daerah disekitarnya. Lalu sebuah suara berat semi mekanik yang sudah sangat familiar menyahut bisikan Issei.

[ **Welsh Dragon Berserker Scales Armor** ]

Lalu seluruh tubuh Issei perlahan diselimuti oleh armor berwarna merah, dengan desain yang sangat mirip dan hampir menyerupai seekor naga. Sebuah helm Berbentuk kepala Naga yang sedang membuka mulutnya, dan sepasang tanduk yang mencuat dibagian belakang membalut kepala Issei, tubuhnya juga dilapisi oleh sebuah armor berat berwarna merah dengan sebuah permata berwarna Hijau berbentuk belah ketupat yang tepat berada ditengah bagian dada. Gauntletnya sedikit berubah dari yang sebelumnya, kini dibagian jarinya cakar tajam yang melengkung nampak muncul digauntletnya baik yang kiri maupun yang kanan, dan dibagian siku mencuat sebuah tulang yang sama sekali tidak mirip untuk disebut tulang. Dari pinggang kebawah juga dilapisi armor namun berbeda dengan bagian atas, bagian bawah memiliki tipe armor ringan. Lalu kedua kaki Issei dilapisi sepatu armor yang menyerupai kaki Naga dengan cakar yang sama seperti bagian Gauntletnya, dan yang terakhir dipunggung Issei muncul sebuah sayap naga yang semuanya berwarna merah dengan tiga permata hijau dimasing masing sayap.

" **Dragon Magic : Empty Shell!** "

Sekali lagi Issei mengaktifkan sihir yang sebelumnya telah ia gunakan. Dari lingkaran sihir dibawah Issei, muncul sembilan benda berwarna merah yang sama persis seperti yang baru beberapa saat lalu dibuatnya.

" **Dragon Booster Second Liberation!** "

Dengan seruan itu Boosted Gear ditangan Issei memancarkan Aura mengerikan.

" **Boosted Gear's Forbidden Technique!** " dia berbisik dengan suara yang menyatu dengan hembusan angin. " **Rapid Boost: Activate!** "

[ **Boost! Boost! Boost!** **Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!** ]

Suara di Gauntletnya meraung nyaring menanggapi Issei.

' _Aibou, sebaiknya cepat selesaikan persiapanmu_ ' didalam kepalanya Issei mendengar sebuah suara yang berbicara kepadanya.

"aku tau itu Ddraig!" Issei menyahut ucapan makhluk yang ada didalam dirinya itu.

"Transfer!"

[ **Empty Shell : Activated!** ] ×9

Kesembilan kembaran Issei kemudian aktif secara bersamaan. Dan tanpa memberi perintah apapun mereka segera berlari menerjang Naruto yang sedari awal Issei mengeluarkan Boosted Gearnya, tidak bergerak dari tempatnya sama sekali padahal ia telah selesai mempersiapkan dirinya. Naruto dengan tenag menghindari satu persatu klon Issei yang menyerang dirinya, ia menangkap tinju salah satu klon lalu melemparkan klon itu kearah yang lainnya sehingga mereka saling bertabrakan. Ia memiringkan kepalanya membiarkan sebuah tinju yang berlapiskan gauntlet itu menghantam udara kosong.

Selesai dengan persiapannya, sayap dipunggung Issei kemudian terbuka lebar lalu mengepak dengan keras menimbulkan daya dorong yang membuat Issei melesat tinggi keudara. Diatas sana Issei memperhatikan pengeroyokan yang dilakukan oleh klonnya namun semuanya dihindari oleh Naruto. Sayap dipunggungnya mengepak dengan perlahan menjaga tubuhnya untuk tetap mengambang.

"Ddraig, Berapa persen kemungkinan aku dapat mengalahkan Sensei?" dengan tenang Issei meminta pendapat makhluk yang mendiami tubuhnya dan menjadi partnernya.

[ **Boost! Boost! Boost!** ]

Suara digauntletnya bergema menunjukkan peningkatan energinya, yang setiap sepuluh detik akan dikalikan. Tapi karena Issei telah mengaktifkan 'Rapid Boost' maka pengkalian energinya dikali sebanyak tiga kali.

' _35% kau dapat mengalahkannya Aibuo, 65% sisanya kau dihajar habis-habisan_ ' dengan santai Ddraig menjawab pertanyaan Issei.

"Huh kukira akan lebih kecil, selain itu kamana saja kau?" mengabaikan klonnya yang masih berusaha mendaratkan pukulan kegurunya, Issei melanjutkan percakapannya dengan Ddraig.

' _aku baru bangun kau tau, aku terbangun saat kau menggunakan Dragon Roar_ ' dengan malas Ddraig kembali menjawab pertanyaan Issei.

[ **Boost! Boost! Boost!** ]

"Oh so, sebaiknya kita sudahi saja"

Setelah sekali lagi Sacred Gearnya menggandakan energinya, Issei kemudian terjun kebawah dengan kecepatan yang mengerikan sambil mengarahkan kakinya yang berbalutkan armor dengan cakar yang tajam.

" **Death From Above!** "

Issei menukik kearah Naruto dengan mengarahkan cakar dikakinya yang dihindari dengan sangat mudah. Karena kecepatan turunnya sangat mengerikan, Issei menimbulkan hempasan angin yang mementalkan seluruh klonnya. Ia lalu melompat kebelakang sebelum kembali menerjang menggunakan sayapnya sebagai pendorong, Issei menggunakan cakar kanannya untuk menyerang Naruto dengan kecepatan tinggi. Naruto menahan serangan Issei menggunakan tangan kirinya. Seperti yang telah diduga oleh Issei sendiri, ia melakukan tendangan yang mengincar sisi kanan kepala Naruto, namun serangan itu hanya pengalih perhatian karena tangan kirinya yang bebas telah selesai mengumpulkan cukup energi untuk melepaskan sebuah serangan.

"Explosion!"

Dengan seruan itu energi didalam tubuh Issei dilipatgandakan setelah ia mengumpulkan cukup ' **Boost** ' saat ia berada dilangit sebelumnya.

" **Dragon Shot!** "

Issei kemudian menembakkan sebuah energi padat berbentuk bola dari jarak yang sangat dekat, berharap setidaknya dapat menggores Naruto karena kedua tangannya tadi sibuk menahan serangan Issei. Namun harapannya kandas karena Naruto menghilang dengan kilatan merah, mengakibakan serangannya menghancurkan hutan yang berada dilintasan serangannya.

Mengabaikan ledakan yang sangat besar dibelakangnya, Issei tanpa mengucapkan apapun segera melesat kembali mencari keberadaan Naruto.

' _Aibou! Jangan menyerang dengan gegabah!_ ' Ddraig yang melihat tingkah Issei memperingatkannya.

"Tolong lakukan itu Ddraig, karena bagaimanapun kesempatan menangku sangat tipis" disela waktu itu Issei membalas ucapan Ddraig. ' _Terserah padamu Aibou, tapi setidaknya jangan kalah dengan menyedihkan_ ' dengan acuh Ddraig berpesan kepada Issei.

"Override!"

[ **Control Override : Granted** ]

" **Manual Rapid Boost : Speed!** "

Dengan kecepatannya yang ditingkatkan sebanyak tiga kali Issei melesat semakin cepat, ia kemudian mengepakkan sayapnya hingga ia membumbung tinggi keangkasa dan saat ia berada disanan ia menemukan tempat Naruto berada, tanpa membuang waktu Issei sekali lagi menukik turun. Kali ini ia turun dengan kecepatan tiga kali lipat dari sebelumnya.

" **Manual Rapid Boost : Strength!** "

Kali ini Issei meningkatkan daya serangnya sebanyak tiga kali tanpa menurunkan kecepatannya, ia turun layaknya sebuah komet yang jatuh mengarah ke Naruto yang berdiri tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Issei. Issei kemudian menghantamkan tinjunya yang telah ia lapisi dengan sihir Naga. Naruto menahan serangan yang mampu melubangi sebuah gedung itu menggunakan tangan kanannya. Walau ia sama sekali tak terluka tapi tempat yang menjadi tumpuannya amblas tak kuasa menahan beban diatasnya.

"Issei kau seharusnya tidak melupakan apa yang sudah aku ajarkan" dengan nada dingin Naruto mencengkram kuat tinju Issei.

"Aku memang tidak pernah melupakan ajaranmu" Issei menyahut dengan nada serius walau wajahnya tertutupi oleh helm tapi dapat dipastikan wajahnya menunjukkan cengiran lebar.

"Kalau begitu jangan sia-siakan persiapan yang telah kau lakukan!" setelah mengucapkan itu, Naruto menarik tangan Issei yang berada dicengkramannya hingga tubuh Issei itu tertarik. Naruto langsung melakukan tendangan keras ke perut issei tapi masih bisa ditahan olehnya.

" **First Step of Dance of White Tiger : Ambush** "

Naruto langsung menghilang dengan hembusan angin, Ia kemudian muncul di belakang Issei lalu menghantamkan lututnya kepunggung pemuda itu, ia menghilang lagi dan kembali muncul disisi kiri Issei dengan Pukulan yang berlapiskan Senjutsu hingga membuat Issei terpental. Tak sampai disitu, Naruto kembali muncul diatas tubuh terpental Issei dan langsung menghantamkan tendangan kuat, tubuh Issei langsung menghantam tanah debgan keras menciptakan retakan yang sangat besar. Narto sekali lagi muncul dihadapan Issei dan kenudian menyeretanya lantas melemparnya kearah hutan diseberang. Issei menghancurkan pepohonan yang berada dilintasan yang ia lalui, hingga ia akhirnya berhenti setelah menghancurkan pohon yang kesekian dengan tubuhnya.

Issei kembali bangkit dengan susah payah, armornya penyok di berbagai tempat. Ia tak menggubris masalah armornya, ia lalu melompat dari tempatnya semula menghindar dari sesuatu yang mengarah padanya. Ditempatnya berdiri tadi terjadi sebuah dentuman yang sangat keras hingga menghasilkan kepulan debu pekat, Issei mengabaikan itu. Ia melesat keluar dari hutan dibelakangnya, menerjang kearah Naruto tanpa memukirkan sebuah rencana apapun.

" **Dragon Shot!** "

Bola energi penghancur sekali lagi ditembakkan oleh Issei.

" **Uzumaki Ryuu : Rashomon** "

Naruto yang entah sejak kapan telah menggenggam sebuah katana yang dilapisi oleh aura biru, mengangkat katanya diatas kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya, ia kemudian menebaskannya dengan cepat hingga memotong bola penghancur yang Issei tembakkan menjadi dua bagian, yang terus melaju disisi kiri dan kanannya hingga kemudian meledak dengan ledakkan yang memekakkan telinga. Naruto membuang katana ditangannya dan menahan tendannmgan Issei yang mengincar kepalanya. Issei memutar tubuhnya sambil sekali lagi melancarkan tendangan yang mengincar punggung Naruto, namun sayangnya serangannya kembali ditahan. Issei melompat kebelakang mengatur nafasnya sejenak.

"Manual Rapid Boost : Speed"

Sekali lagi Issei meningkatkan kecepatannya. Namun, Issei hanya berdiri diam disana, tidak seperti sebelum-sebelumnya dimana ia langsung saja menerjang setelah energinya bertambah, kini ia hanya berdiam diri. Alasannya sederhana, karena Naruto muncul tepat dihadapannya. Issei segera mengangkat kedua tangannya menahan tendangan yang dapat meremukkan tulang jika saja ia tak menggunakan Sacred Gearnya. Issei berkelabat menghindari tendangan pukulan serta serangan lainnya dengan susah payah, padahal ia telah meningkatkan kecepatannya sebanyak enam kali! Tapi ia kewalahan menghindari serangan gurunya itu. Mata dengan pupil Vertikal Issei terus melirik kesana kemari mengantisipasi seluruh serangan yang datang, namun Issei tak menyadari sebuah serangan yang mengincar punggungnya.

"Guhaa!"

Issei terpental kedepan, dimana Naruto berdiri dengan sebuah kuda-kuda, tangan kirinya terangkat dengan tinjunya menghadal keatas, tangan kirinya terkepal disisi tubuhnya, badannya sedikit merendah dengan kaki kanan yang ditarik kebelakang, tubuhnya terselimuti aura biru serta sedikit percikan listrik disekitarnya.

" **Blue Dragon Gentle Fist** "

Naruto langsung melesat maju dan melayangkan sebuah Uppercut kedagu Issei hingga ia terpental melayang diudara.

"Second Step of Dance of White Tiger : Air Dance"

Naruto langsung menghilang lagi dan muncul disegala sisi Issei.

"Aaaaaarrrrrrrggggghhhhhh!"

Teriakan penuh penderitaan bergema dipadang rumput yang menjadi medan pertempuran itu. Tubuh Issei terpental kesana kemari menerima serangan Naruto, hanya bisa meringkuk walau ia mengenakan Sub Balance Breaker melawan gurunya yang hanya seorang manusia. Armornya hampir separuhnya hancur berkat serangan beruntun itu, karena gurunya mempunyai tekhnik yang bahkan dapat menghancurkan armor buatan seorang Dwarf, jadi menghacurkan armornya bukanlah perkara sulit. Tubuh Issei kemudian terbanting keras ketanah saat ia sekali lagi menerima tendangan keras dari Naruto.

' _Aibou tetap pertahankan kesadaranmu!_ '

Berkat seruan Ddraig, ia yang hampir kehilangan kesadarannya segera bangkit lagi.

" **Manual Rapid Boost : Auto Recovery!** "

Issei kemudian meraung bangkit sambil meneriakkan jurusnya. Armornya dengan cepat pulih kembali menghilangkan segala kerusakan yang ditimbulkan gurunya. Ia kemudian berdiri dengan sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya, ia menghadap kearah langit kemudian sekali lagi meraung ganas.

" **Red Dragon Forbidden Magic : Red Dragon Cannon Advent!** "

Dibelakang tubuh Issei tercipta banyak lingkaran sihir dengan berbagai macam ukuran. Dengan suara berderak dari dalam lingkaran sihir itu keluar berbagai macam meriam dengan rantai-rantai yang melilit disekeliling meriam-meriam itu

" **Red Dragon Cannon : Parade Of Chaos!** "

Dengan teriakan itu, puluhan meriam kemudian menembakkan laser berwarna merah yang mampu memusnahkan semua yang dilaluinya. Naruto tidak tinggal diam atas kelakuan muridnya itu, karena bisa-bisa ia menghapus pulau ini dari peta dunia. Ia menghindari beberapa laser yang telah ditembakkan dan mengarah padanya. Tangannya dengan sibuk merangkai segel tangan, kemudian ia menghentakkan tangnnya keatas tanah.

" **Sealing Technique : Forbidden Room** "

Rambut merahnya kembali kewarna aslinya. Sebuah kekkai muncul melingkupi seluruh pulau dan menetralkan segala kekuatan yang ada didalamnya, termasuk seluruh kekuatan milik Naruto serta Issei. Meriam yang dipanggil Issei tak sempat menyelesaikan seluruh tembakan yang telah dipicu oleh ' **Parade Of Chaos** ', karena jika serangan itu berlanjut seluruh pulau atau mungkin pulau lainnya akan musnah, dan beruntungnya ia mampu menghentikannnya sebelum kastil itu sempat menyelesaikan seluruh tembakan meriamnya. Hell! Jika saja ia terlambat menghentikannya mungkin tidak hanya seluruh pulau ini akan musnah!

Armor yang melapisi tubuhnya terurai bersama udara, meninggalkan tubuh yang lelah atas pertarungan itu. Walau bisa dibilang pertarungan mereka hanya berlangsung singkat, tapi kerusakan yang dihasilkan sangatlah mengerikan. Yah, sebagian besar memang Issei yang melakukannya atau lebih tepatnya semua kerusakan Issei lah yang melakukannya. Tubuhnya terlentang di atas tanah kehabisan tenaga karena mengeluarkan tekhnik yang sangat berbahaya tanpa memikirkan konsekuensinya. Dengan tubuh yang terkapar terlentang diatas padang rumput yang sudah sepenuhnya hancur akibat ulahnya, Issei memandang langit dengan tenang.

"Hei Ddraig, harusnya itu mencapai 90%, aku sama sekali tak dapat menggores Sensei, lain kali hitung dengan benar" dengan pupil mata vertikal, Issei mmemandang sekumpulan awan yang bergerak perlahan diatasnya sambil memulai percakapan dengan partnernya itu.

' _Seharusnya kau sendiri juga tau, jika gurumu itu manusia paling abnormal yang pernah aku temui_ ' Ddraig menjawab dengan tenang pertanyaan dari Issei.

"Ah kau benar juga, seharusnya aku tak melupakan itu, apa lagi Sensei, maniak bertarung jadi wajar jika ia menghajarku habis-habisan" Issei kembali berucap dengan nada masam. Issei lalu melirik kearah langkah kaki yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

"Ah Sensei, sepertinya aku mengecewakanmu dengan diriku yang lemah ini, Ahahaha" mengekspresikan perasaannya saat ini dengan tertawa hampa, Issei sama sekali tidak menatap kearah Naruto, matanya terus mentap kelangit dengan pandangan kosong.

"Issei, lihat kesekelilingmu, jika kau pikir kau lemah maka seperti apa aku ini? Yang bahkan dapat menglahkanmu yang kemah itu, orang lemah yang dapat menghancurkan padang rumput yang indah ini? Menghancurkan hutan yang asri itu? Melubangi gunung yang menjulang tinggi itu? Lalu apa aku ini Issei?" berucap seperti itu dengan nada mendalam Naruto memandang kesekelilingnya, hutan yang hancur lebur, gunung yang berlubang, hamparan rumlut yang hangus terbakar serta kawah yang banyak jumlahnya. Naruto sekali lagi memandang kearah Issei.

"Kau tidaklah lemah Issei, kau hanya kurang pengalaman. Kau hanya belum pernah merasakan apa yang telah aku alami sepanjabg hidupku ini. Ingat ini Issei! Hidupmu itu masihlah panjang, jangan sesali apa yang telah terjadi padamu, tapi jadikan hal itu sebagai pembelajaran, yang akan membantumu dimasa depan. Jadi Issei sekali lagi kuingatkan, kau tidaklah lemah" Naruto mengucapakan semua itu dengan sebuah senyum lembut diwajahnya yang mana sangat jarang terlihat.

Menggunakan lengan kirinya untuk menutupi matanya Issei sama sekali tak bersuara. Tubuhnya bergetar pelan, disela lengan yang menutup matanya mengalir air mata. Issei mengangis, terharu akan ucapan gurunya yang mengingatkannya akan perjalanannya yang nasih panjang itu di dunia yang keras ini.

"Sensei, terima kasih atas apa yang telah engkau lakukan padaku, aku bersyukur kau telah menyelamatkanku dihari itu. Aku tak tau apa yang akan terjadi jika dirimu tak disana berdiri melindungku" dengan suara terisak, Issei mengungkapkan rasa syukurnya.

"ya"

 **ToBeContinue**

 **Ending song :**

 **Thousand Foot Krutch_-_Be Somebody**

 **End of Chapter 3 : "The Red Dragon Emperor"**

 **Title :"I'm Not a Hero : The Second Stage"**

 **Rate : T (Semi M)**

 **Genre's : Adventure, Supranatural, Gore(maybe), etc**

 **A/N : yah hanya segitu yang dapat saya tulis, jika banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan saya ini maka saya minta maaf. Lalu ehm... terima kasih buat yang telah mem Fav, Follow, Serta Review. juga beberapa review sudah saya jawab atau belum ya? uhm mungkin cuma itu.**

 **bye! see ya in next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

 **Opening song :**

 **Nano ft. My first story-_-Savior of Song**

•

•

•

 **'Arc I : Awal'**

 _ **Lima tahun lalu**_

 _Disebuah taman bermain, terlihat sebuah keluarga yang beranggotkan ayah, ibu, lalu anak laki-laki mereka. Mereka tengah menikmati liburan keluarga yang jarang terjadi karena kesibukan sehari-hari sehingga mereka tidak dapat berkumpul bersama._

 _"Issei jangan berlarian seperti anak kecil! Kamu itu sudah besar, masih saja kegirangan saat ditaman hiburan seperti ini"_

 _Wanita yang berperan sebagai seorang ibu dikeluarga itu, ia berucap dengan nada heran pada putranya yang masih saja bertingkah seperti seorang bocah, padahal ia sudah berada dikelas satu sekolah menengah pertama atau kelas satu SMP, tapi mau dilihat dari manapun dia memanglah masih bocah._

 _"Ayolah Kaa-san, jarang-jarangkan aku ketaman hiburan seperti ini? Jika tidak bersama Kaa-san dan Tou-san, memang dengan siapa lagi aku datang kemari?"_

 _Sambil terus bergerak dengan bersemangat anak laki-laki bernama Issei itu menolehkan kepalanya kearah ibunya, yang berada dibelakangnya yang berjalan berdampingan dengan ayahnya._

 _"Kamu nanti bisa kesini lagi bersama pacarmu kan?"_

 _Mendengar ucapan ibunya, Issei tanpa alasan yang jelas tiba-tiba jatuh tersungkur dengan wajahnya terlebih dahulu. Issei kemudian bangkit menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai tumpuan, tangannya bergetar entah mengapa, sambil berusaha me_ _ngabaikan rasa malunya saat ia ditatap dengan pandangan aneh oleh orang-orang yang berada disekitarnya_ _._

 _"Haaah... Jika saja kamu tidak punya sifat mesum itu, mungkin kamu sudah punya setidaknya seorang gadis yang menyukaimu, tapi sayangnya... Huft~"_

 _"Uhk!" Issei memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak, ia merasa hatinya bagaikan tertusuk pedang yang sangat tajam hingga menembus tubuhnya, kala mendengar ucapan ibunya yang sangat menyakitkan baginya._

 _"sudahlah Kaa-san, jangan seperti itu. Biarpun seperti itu Issei adalah anak yang baik, walau sifat mesumnya membuat Tou-san kadang merasa sedih saat membayangkan nanti, bagaimana hidup Issei bila ia tidak mempunyai seorang istri" ayahnya yang semula seperti membelanya sehingga memunculkan sebuah senyum cerah diwajah Issei, melanjutkan ucapannya dengan linangan air mata takkala memikirkan nasib putranya kelak dengan sifat mesumnya, yang mana menghilangkan senyuman Issei dan kini membuatnya meringis._

 _Issei memperhatikan kedua orang tuanya yang kembali berbincang dengan topik dirinya, dan entaah mengapa matanya kemudian melirik kesekitar memperhatikan orang yang berlalu lalang disekitarnya, seolah ada sebuah dorongan hingga ia melakukan hal itu. Tatapannya berhenti disebuah sudut yang tidak terlalu terlihat, dan mungkin saja terlewatkan bila tidak memperhatikan dengan seksama._

 _Apa yang ia lihat adalah sesosok pria yang berdiri dengan kepala tertunduk, namun ia merasa bahwa orang itu sedang memperhatikan dirinya serta ayah dan ibunya, pria itu mengenakan jubah panjang berwarna merah yang panjangnya hingga menutupi kakinya serta hoddie yang menutupi kepalanya sehingga Issei tidak dapat melihat wajahnya._

 _Saat pria itu mengangkat kepalanya, pandangan Issei tiba-tiba mulai mengabur, kepalanya pusing, tubuhnya seketika lemas tak bertenaga sehingga tubuhnya ambruk. yang terakhir kali ia lihat dan ia dengar adalah sebuah senyum mengerikan dari balik jubah itu, serta teriakan panik orang-orang disekitarnya._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Saat pertama kali ia membuka matanya, yang memasuki pandangannya adalah cahaya yang menyakitkan sehingga ia harus kembali menutup matanya, ia kemudian mengerjap beberpa kali menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk keretinanya._

 _Dengan lampu berwarna merah yang manyakiti matanya, menyebabkan Issei harus menyipitkan matanya untuk membiasakan matanya. Tubuhnya terikat pada sebuah tiang sehingga ia tidak dapat melakukan apapun, Issei kemudian melihat kesekelilingnya saat menyadari bahwa ia tidakalah sendirian diruangan itu. Ada sekitar 20 orang lainya yang mengenakan jubah yang sama seperti pria yang ia lihat sebelumnya._

 _Ia nampak tak menyedarinya tapi, Issei sekarang sedang berada diatas sebuah altar dan terikat ditiang yang berada diatas altar tersebut. Perhatiannya kemudian teralihkan kesebuah pintu yang sama sekali tidak ia sadari keberadaannya, sampai pintu itu terbuka beberapa saat lalu._

 _Dari pintu itu, masuklah beberapa orang berjubah lainnya dengan menarik sesuatu. Mereka manarik dua orang, laki-laki dan perempuan, mereka berdua berjalan dengan kaki bergetar. Kepala mereka tertutupi oleh sebuah kain sehingga Issei tidak mengetahui siapa mereka, mereka diseret kesebuah palang yang tingginya berada diatas kepala orang-orang itu._

 _Orang-orang berjubah itu kemudian melepaskan tarikannya tanpa melepas ikatan serta kain yang menutup kepala kedua orang tersebut. Lalu orang berjubah yang tubuhnya lebih besar dari yang lainnya, yang semula berdiri disamping palanga itu bergerak mendekati kedua orang tersebut. Ia lalu mengangkat salah satu dari mereka, yakni si pria dan kemudian menggantungnya dengan terbalik dipalang tersebut. Pria yang menggantung tebalik itu menggeliat seakan mencoba lepas dari ikatan yang mengikat tubuhnya, tapi usahanya sia-sia karena tali yang mengikatnya begitu kuat, sehingga ia tidak dapat melepaskannya begitu saja, apalagi kini posisi tubuhnya sedang terbalik semakin menyusahkannya untuk terlepas dari ikatan itu._

 _Sosok besar itu kemudian berjalan kesudut ruangan, ia lalu berjalan kembali kearah pria yang tergantung terbalik tadi setelah mengambil sesuatu disudut ruangan tadi._

 _Apa yang ada digenggamannya, adalah sebuah kapak besar dengan mata kapak yang nampak sangat kotor. Issei yang sedari tadi diam dengan wajah kebingungan, sekarang semua kebingungannya hilang saat ia menyadari apa yang akan dilakukan sosok besar itu, kepada pria yang tergantung menggunakan benda digenggaman sosok besar itu._

 _Salah seorang berjubah berjalan mendekati pria yang tergantung, ia melepaskan kain yang menutup kepala pria itu..._

 _Wajah Issei seketika kehilangan warnanya, wajahnya pucat saat mengetahui siapa pria malang disana. Itu adalah ayahnya. dan ayahnya akan..._

 _Issei tidak sanggup lagi membayangkannya, ia kemudian berusaha melepas ikatan ditubuhnya, wajahnya yang pucat dipenuhi ketakutan dengan keringat dingin yang terus menglir dari pelipisnya._

 _"Tou-san! Tidak! Tolong jangan! Tolong jangan lakukan itu! Aku mohon pada kalian! Tolong hentikan!"_

 _Issei berteriak panik dengan sekuat tenaganya, meminta orang-orang berjubah itu untuk menghentikan apapun yang akan mereka laukan pada ayahnya._

 _Ayahnya yang mendengar suara Issei, memalingkan pandangannya keasal suara. Ia mendapati putranya yang terikat disebuah tiang diatas atlar yang ada diruangan itu. Ekspresi wajahnya sama srkali tak dapat dijelaskan, karena ia sendiri bingung dengan apa yang saat ini sedang terjadi. Tapi saat ia melihat sebuah kapak yang diarahkan kelehernya, ia akhirnya menyadari bahwa hidupnya tidak lama lagi._

 _"Sebelum kalian mengambil nyawaku, aku ingin meminta satu hal, tolong! tolong jangan lukai putraku!"_

 _Ayah Issei berucap dengan suara parau, menahan tangisannya saat menyadari akan akhir hayatnya. Ia meminta dengan wajah yang menyedihkan bagi orang-orang berjubah itu._

 _"Tidak! Tou-san jangan katakan itu! Kalian semua aku mohon! Jangan lukai Tou-san!"_

 _Issei semakin panik saat mendengar permintaan ayahnya kepada orang-orang berjubah itu. Ia memberontak berusaha lepas dari ikatan yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan sedikitpun tanda-tanda melonggar. Issei mengabaikan semua rasa sakit ditubuhnya dan terus saja berusaha melepas ikatannya. Sosok berjubah disamping ayahnya kemudian bergerak kehadapan ayahnya, tangan sosok berjubah itu kemudian terangkat dan menyentuh kepala ayah Issei._

 _"Semoga yang Agung memberkatimu!"_

 _Sosok itu kemudian berucap dengan keras sebuah kalimat yang sama sekali tidak dapat dipahami oleh Issei._

 ** _""""""""""""""""""""Semoga yang Agung memberkatimu!""""""""""""""""""""_**

 _Semua sosok berjubah duruangan itu menyahut dengan suara keras, yang mana meningkatkan kepanikan Issei. Sosok dihadapan ayahnya kemudian mundur membiarkan sosok berjubah dengan tubuh besar, melanjutkan tugasnya. Sosok besar itu mengangkat kapak besarnya dan mengarahkannya keleher ayah Issei, sosok besar itu kemudian mengayunkan kapak ditangannya dan langsung..._

 _... Memenggal kepala ayah Issei._

 _Tubuh Issei seketika membeku manatap kejadian mengerikan dihadapannya. Matanya yang seketika kosong mengikuti kepala ayahnya yang menggelinding dilantai._

 _Orang berjubah yang sebelumnya mnyentuh ayah Issei, bergerak cepat mengambil sesuatu. Ia kemudian meletakkan benda yang ia ambil kebawah tubuh tak berkepala sekaligus tak bernyawa milik ayah Issei. Apa yang ia ambil tadi adalah sebuah guci kosong, yang digunakan untuk menampung darah yang mengalir deras dari tubuh milik ayah Issei._

 ** _"AAAAAYAAAAAHHHHHH!"_**

 _Issei berteriak dengan keras saat ia akhirnya menyadari bahwa ayahnya telah tiada. Apa lagi kematian ayahnya melalui cara yang sama sekali tidak manusiawi._

 _"BANGSAT KALIAN! Kenapa kalian membunuh Tou-san! KEPARAT! Siapa kalian sebenarnya?! BAJINGAN! Lepaskan aku! AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHHHKKK!"_

 _Issei memuntahkan segala macam sumpah serapah yang ia ketahui dengan wajah yang sangat pucat, namun ekspresinya dipenuhi oleh kebencian. Tatapan matanya nyalang dengan nafsu membunuh yang sangat pekat. Ia bergerak dengan liar berusaha lepas dari ikatan ditubuhnya._

 _Namun, sekeras apapun Issei berteriak, tak ada satupun dari orang-orang berjubah itu yang menjawab. Mereka hanya berdiri ditempat mereka berdiri tanpa melakukan apapun. Salah satu dari mereka yang sebelumnya mengambil guci, bergerak mengambil kepala ayah Issei yang tergeletak dilantai. Ia mengabaikan darah yang membasahi tangannya, ia lalu meletakkan kepala itu disamping guci yang ia letakkan sebelumnya. Pria besar yang tadi memenggal kepala ayah Issei, kembali bergerak mendekati wanita yang datang bersama ayah Issei. Ia lalu meraih wanita itu dan kemudian melakukan hal serupa, seperti yang ia lakukan kepada ayag Issei beberapa saat lalu, ia mengangkat wanita itu kemudian membalik tubuhnya sehingga kekinya berada diatas. Ia kemudian menggantung wanita itu tepat disebelah mayat ayah Issei._

 _Pria besar itu kemudian melepaskan kain yang menutup kepala wanita itu. Perhatian Issei kemudian teralihkan kepada wanita itu, dan seketika..._

 _"BAJINGAN!"_

 _Issei seketika menggila. Ia bergerak dengan brutal, namun sekeras apapun ia berusaha tali yang mengikatnya sama sekali tidak mengendur._

 _"BRENGSEK! APA LAGI YANG AKAN KALIAN LAKUKAN! TIDAK CUKUP TOU-SAN! BAHKAN KAA-SAN! KEPARAT! LEPASKAN AKU! GAAAAAAAAHHHHHKKK! BRENGSEK! AAAAAAAARRRRRRRKKKKHHHHKKGGGK! LEPASKAN! LEPASKAN! LEPASKAAAAAAAN! BAJINGAAAAAAN! UAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGKKKHHHH!"_

 _Issei terus saja berteriak dengan histeris, dengan dirinya yang sama sekali tidak berhenti menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan brutal. Matanya menunjukkan kebencian yang sangat pekat, tatapan nyalang ia lontarkan kepada mereka semua. Karena mau bagaimanapun, mau siapapun, pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan pemuda itu. Jika kedua orang tuamu akan berakhir tragis, siapapun pasti akan melakukan apapun yang mereka bisa untuk menghentikannya, Dan itulah yang saat ini ia lakukan. Ibunya kini berada dikondisi yang sama seperti ayahnya beberapa saat yang lalu. Wanita yang tergantung disana adalah ibunya, yang akan berakhir tragis seperti ayahnya, yang tubuhnya tepat berada disebelah ibunya._

 _Pria berjubah yang sebelumnya menyentuh kepala ayahnya, berjalan mendekati ibunya, ia mengabaikan teriakan Issei seakan ia tidak mendengar suara apapun. Setelah berada didekat ibu Issei, ia kemudian mengangkat kedua tangannya dan melakukan sebuah pose berdoa sambil menundukkan kepalanya_

 _"SEMOGA YANG AGUNG MEMBERKATIMU!"_

 _Pria itu kemudian berteriak dengan suara keras, selagi mengangkat kepalanya._

 ** _""""""""""""""""""""SEMOGA YANG AGUNG MEMBERKATIMU!""""""""""""""""""""_**

 _mengikuti pria itu, orang-orang berjubah diruangan itu menyahut dengan teriakan keras, pria itu langsung mengambil langakah mundur memberikan ruang agar pria besar tadi dapat melakukan pekerjaannya. Pria besar itu kemudian menedekati ibu Issei yang sejak tadi sama sekali tidak bersuara, dan saat pria itu sudah berada dihadapannya, ibu Issei berucap dengan aliran air mata._

 _"Issei, apapun yang terjadi..._

 _... Kami akan selamanya menyayangimu"_

 _Tepat setelah kalimat itu berkahir, disaat itu juga lah akhir dari kehidupan wanita yang telah melahirkan Issei._

 _"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAK!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ia jatuh tertunduk. Tubuhnya seketika lemas, ia telah kehilangan kedua orangtua nya, dan mereka pergi disaat yang bersamaan, melalui kematian yang paling tidak manusiawi. Ia kehilangan semangat hidupnya, dikepalanya berputar kenangan yang telah ia lalui bersama mereka berdua, dan ia menyadari bahwa, ia sama sekali belum dapat membahagiakan mereka. Ingatan-ingatan yang telah ia lalui bersama mereka terus berputar bagaikan kaset rusak._

 _"I-ini pasti hanya mimpi!? Y-ya pasti hanya mimpi! A-ha-aha-ahahaha!"_

 _Ia mulai berbicara pada dirinya sendiri, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa semua yang baru saja terjadi hanyalah mimpi belaka. Ia tertawa, namun bukanlah tawa bahagia maupun menertawakan sesuatu yang lucu._

 _"Mana mungkin! Kalian telah membunuh orang tuaku! Akan kubalas kalian semua!" ia kembali berteriak, teriakan penuh kebencian disertai amarah. Namun ia tak dapat melakukan apapun, ia smaa sekali tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Matanya terus nengirimkan pandangan penuh kebencian, dirinya sudah hampir rusak baik pikiran maupun jiwanya, hingga ia sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa mereka semua telah berdiri mengitari dirinya yang masih terikat di altar. Ia baru menyadarinya ketika dua orang berjalan mendekatinya dengan membawa sebuah guci di tangan mereka, yang mana ia sangat mengenalinya karena itu adalah guci yang digunakan untuk menampung darah dari ayah dan ibunya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya mereka inginkan._

 _Mereka berhenti dihadapannya, dari belakang mereka datang pria yang selalu meneriakkan "Semoga yang Agung Memberkatimu!", ia kemudian berdiri disamping dirinya._

 _"Wahai kawan-kawanku! Kini kita telah menemukan apa yang selama ini telah kita cari-cari! Namun! Ia masihlah tertidur, maka dari itu! Hari ini kita akan melakukan ritual untuk membangkitkan yang agung!"_

 _"Ouu!"_

 _Sahutan-sahutan keras menanggapi ucapan pria itu. Ia kemudian mengangkat tangannya meredakan keadaan yang mulai tidak terkendali, Lalu ia melanjutkan ucapannya._

 _"Saudaraku! Kawanku! Hari ini kita akhirnya akan bertemu dengan 'Yang Agung'! Bawa kemari benda itu!"_

 _Salah seorang yang membawa guci bergerak mendekati pria itu, ia lalu menyerahkan guci ditangannya kepada pria itu._

 _"dengan menggunakan darah ini! Darah persembahan yang akan kami berikan! Kami akan membangkitkan 'Yang Agung'! Untuk kembali kedunia ini!"_

 _Pria itu menuangkan isi dari guci ditangannya yang merupakan darah dari ayahnya atau mungkin ibunya? Tubuh Issei terlumuri oleh darah, menambah kesan mengerikan jika ditambahkan dengan ekspresi Issei saat ini_

 _"orang-orang brengsek ini! Apa yang kalian lakukan! Hah!"_

 _Dengan ekspresi gelap di wajahnya Issei mendesis mengeluarkan kalimat yang berisikan emosinya. Dengan pikirannnya yang sudah mulai rusak Issei mengerakkan wajahnya yang berlumuran darah, menatap nyalang pria di hadapannya, namun tindakkan teralihka saat terdengar erangan kesakitan dari arah lain_

 _"kuakhah!"_

 _"!? Apa yang terjadi!? Siapa yang berani mengganggu ritual kebangkitan Yang agung !"_

 _Seketika ruangan itu menjadi sunyi, hanya suara terjatuh dari tubuh yang sudah tidak bernyawa yang merupakan salah satu dari anggota mereka, lalu disusul oleh suara benda tajam yang membelah udara yang kemudian memutuskan kepala pria yang berdiri dihadapan Issei saat ini. Tubuh pria itu seketika terjatuh bagaikan boneka yang talinya telah diputus, dan disana Issei melihat seorang pemuda yang berdiri dibelakang pria jahanam yang telah mati dihadapnnya_

 _Pemuda yang tiga tahun lebih tua darinya, dengan sebuah bekas luka dimata kirinhya yang mana meningglakan sebuah kesan didalam ingatan Issei yang sedikit rusak ini, pemuda itu memiliki mata berwarana biru kelam yang seakan memancarkan cahaya redup didalam ruangan ini, surai pirang dengan ujung berwarna merah serta ekspresi wajah datar merupakan hal yang sangat mencurigakan bagi siapapun yang melihat pemuda ini, apalagi pemuda ini yang muncul dengan tiba-tiba namun hal itu berbanding terbalik dengan perasaan Issei saat ia menatap kearah pemuda itu, perasaan yang tak dapat ia pastikan namun entah mengapa dapat ia kenali, perasaan yang sangat berbanding terbalik dengan semua ungkapan diatas, dan seakan pemuda itu mengerti apa yang saat ini sedang dirasakan oleh Issei ia pun membuka mulutnya mengucapkan sebuah pertanyaan._

 _"Apa kau ingin membunuh mereka semua?"_

 _issei tak dapat menjawab pertanyaan yang tak terduga dari pemuda dihadapannya namun tanpa perlu membuka mulutnya Issei menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa keraguan sedikitpun, disertai sorot mata yang seakan mengatakan tanpa satu orangpun yang lolos! ._

 _"Baiklah, untukmu yang telah mengalami hal seburuk ini sampai bisa menciptakan emosi negatif seperti ini, akan kukabulkan permintaanmu"_

 _Dengan berakhirnya ucapannya pemuda itu seketika menghilang dalam kilatan merah, lalu kembali terdengar teriakan kesakitan dari salah satu orang berjubah itu yang disertai terbangnya sebuah kepala, ia kemudian muncul dihadapan salah satu orang berjubah dengan sebuah katana yang berlumuran darah dari tiga korbannya._

 _Dengan iris biru kelamnya yang memancarkan cahaya redup ia menebaskan katana ditangannya memenggal leher orang dihadapannya, tanpa jeda ia lalu berbalik dan melemparkan katananya kearah orang berjubah lainnya yang mencoba melakukan sesuatu karena dihadapan orang itu muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna merah, karena orang berjubah itu fokus pada lingkaran sihirnya ia sama sekali tidak menyadari sebilah katana yang terbang mengarah padanya, yang mana katana itu langsung saja menusuk kepalanya sampai tembus._

 _Pemuda itu yang sudah dapat menduga bahwa serangannya pasti kena sama sekali tidak memberi perhatiannya, ia langsung mencari target berikutnya. Sedangkan orang-orang berjubah itu tak mau tinggal diam saja melihat anggota mereka dibantai satu persatu dan salah satu dari mereka meneriakkan sebuah perintah kepada rekannya yang lainnya._

 _"Jangan diam saja membiarkan orang sesat itu menganggu kebangkitan Yang agung ! cepat bunuh dia!"_

 _Mendengar perintah itu, seketika orang-orang berjubah itu mulai mengambil tindakan perlawanan. Salah satu dari mereka yang bediri didekat pemuda itu langsung mengeluarkan belati dari dalam jubahnya, ia kemudian menerjang kearah pemuda itu saat ia sudah berada tepat dihadapan pemuda itu ia mengayunkan belati ditangannya kearah punggung pemuda itu. Tanpa ia duga pemuda itu berbalik dan kemudian menebaskan katana ditangannya yang langsung memotong tubuhnya menjadi dua bagian secara diagonal dari bahu kanannya hingga kepinggang, pria berjubah itu mati seketika tanpa mengetahui apa yang terjadi padanya._

 _Pemuda itu mengabaikan orang yang baru saja ia tebas, ia menundukan kepalanya membiarkan sebuah kapak yang menerjang kearahnya lewat diatas kepalanya, ia kemudian meraih pegangan kapak yang lewat diatas kepalanya dan menggunakan momentum yang ada, dilemparakannya kapak itu kembali kepada pemiliknya, yang merupakan pria berjubah dengan tubuh yang lebih besar dari yang lainnya yang merupakan orang bertugas memenggal kepala kedua orang tua Issei, kapak itu kemudian langsung saja membelah tengkorak pria besar itu hingga mengakibatkan isi otaknya berceceran, pria besar itu mati dengan tidak menyangka bahwa kapaknya akan dikembalikan padanya dengan kecepatan penuh seperti itu._

 _Mata pemuda itu melirik kesekitarnya, ia telah membunuh setidaknya lima sampai enam orang berjubah diruangan ini. Sebelumnya ia telah membantai semua orang berjubah diluaar ruangan ini sehingga tidak akan ada bala bantua yang akan datang, sehingga ia bisa memfokuskan tubuh serta pikirannya disini. Masih tersisa cukup banyak orang disini, banyak diantara mereka telah mempersiapkan lingkaran sihir tapi sama sekali tidak ada diantara mereka yang melemparkaan sihir mereka kearah pemuda itu yang sudah jelas adalah musuh mereka. Alasannya adalah mereka belum menyelesaikan sihir mereka, mereka hanya mempersiapkan lingkaran sihir mereka tanpa menyelesaikannya, dan kini mereka terburu-buru untuk menyelesaikannya._

 _Sayangnya bagi mereka karena pemuda itu bisa membunuh mereka semua dalam sekejap mata, pemuda itu melanjutkan mencari target berikutnya walau tindakan itu sendiri tidak diperlukan. Ia menebaskan katananya kesembarang arah mengenyahkan darah yang menempel dikantananya, iris kelamnya melirik kesekitarnya untuk kesekian kali lalu ia langsung menerjang kearah orang berjubah yang saat ini berkumpul dan sepertinya berhasil menyelesaikan lingkaran sihir mereka, seketika dari tengah lingkaran sihir muncul peluru api yang melesat kearah pemuda itu yang hanya dihindari olehnya karena bagaimanapun peluru api hanya bisa bergerak lurus jadi bukan perkara sulit untuk menghindarinya. Entah sudah untuk yang keberapa kalinya pemuda itu melemparkan katananya yang langsung mencabut nyawa salah satu dari orang berjubah itu, ia kemudian memunculkan sebuah katana lagi dari kepulan asap yang muncul ditangan kanannya._

 _Pemuda itu sekali lagi menghilang dan muncul diatas salah satu dari mereka ia lalu memotong orang itu menjadi dua bagian kiri dan kanan, mau dilihat bagaimanapun mistahil untuk membelah tubuh manusia menjadi dua hanya dalam sekali tebasan tapi hal itu tidak berlaku bagi pemuda itu yang memiliki kekuatan lengan diatas manusia normal, ia menghilang lagi dan muncul tak jauh dari tempat sebelumnya dan langsung menikamkan katananya ketenggorokan orang dihadapannya dan menebaskan katananya hingga kepala orang itu terpisah dari tubuhnya. Ia lalu menarik katananya mendekat kearah tubuhnya lalu menghujamkan kebelakang tubuhnya yang langsung menembus tubuh orang yang berada dibelakangnya, ia menarik lagi katananya dan langsung membalik tubuhnya kemudian menebas leher orang dibelakangnya._

 _Pemuda itu meraih kepala orang yang berada didekatnya lalu menghujamkan senjatanya kedalam tenggorakan orang itu, ia menarik kembali senjatanya sambil menjauhkan tubuh orang itu kemudian ia tebas lagi tubuhnya hingga benar-benar tewas. Pemuda itu melemparakan sebuah pisau lempar yang menancap dilengan seorang pria yang berdiri didekat Issei saat pria itu mencoba melakukan sesuatu terhadap Issei, pemuda itu menghilang dan kemudian muncul kembali dibelakang pria itu dan tanpa jeda sedikitpun ia langsung memegang kepala pria itu lalu memelintirnya hingga kepala pria itu berputar kearah yang tidak seharusnya._

 _Ia melepaskan kepala pria ditangannya lalu tubuh tak bernyawa milik pria itu terjatuh begitu saja dihadapannya, tanpa memberi reaksi berlebih pada kejadian itu, lalu muncul kepulan asap yang menutupi tangan pemuda itu sedetik kemudian asap itu menghilang dan ditangan pemuda itu ia menggenggam sebuah sebuah pistol Magnum yang langsung ia tembakkan._

 _Dengan suara letusan yang keras disusul uluh suara tubuh yang terjatuh karena tengkoraknya telah hancul diledakkan oleh senjata ditangan pemuda itu, suara letusan kembali terdengar yang kemudian disusul dengan suara tubuh yang terjatuh. Pemuda itu kemudian melangkah dengan pistolnya yang masih mengeluarkan kepulan asap kearah orang-orang berjubah yang berdiri dibawah altar tempatnya berdiri sekarang, ia lalu mengarahkan pistolnya kekepala salah seorang dari orang berjubah itu yang kini mereka semua begetar ketakutan karena mau dilihat bagaimanpun seharusnya merekalah yang berada diposisi yang diuntungkan dengan jumlah serta kemampuan sihir mereka yang berada diatas rata-rata penyihir lainnya. Tapi sekarang kenyataannya berbeda dengan apa yang mereka bayangkan, mereka semualah yang saat ini berada disituasi paling menyulitkan karena tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengetahui kemampuan penyusup yang membunuh banyak anggota mereka, dan sekarang mereka semua tau apa yang mananti mereka, tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah kematian._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Hari itu Issei tak akan pernah melupakan kejadian yang telah menimpanya, kejadian yang telah merenggut nyawa ayah dan ibunya, kejadian dimana dirinya hampir rusak sepenuhnya, kejadian yang membuatnya merasakan kebencian, amarah, rasa putus asa didalam hatinya, kejadian yang telah mengubah hidupnya secara penuh._

" _apa yang ingin kau lakukan mulai sekarang?_

 _Pemuda yang tiga tahun lebih tua darinya yang berdiri didepannya saat ini menanyakan padanya apa yang ingin ia lakukan, dan ia tidak tau. Ia bingung setelah kehilangan keluarganya ia tidak memiliki siapapun lagi, orang tuanya tidak memiliki kerabat jadi ia benar-benar sendirian saat ini._

 _"kau tidak tau? Setidaknya bisa kau beri tau aku namamu? Karena aneh saja setelah semua yang kulakukan aku sama sekali tak tau namamu"_

 _Pemuda dihdapannya yang mengerti bahwa Issei sama sekali tidak tau apa ynag ingin ia lakukan kemudian mengganti pertanyaannya, Issei terdiam beberapa saat sebelum memberikan jawabannya._

 _"Issei, Hyoudou Issei"_

 _Hanya itu yang dapat Issei pikirkan sebagai jawabannya, kemudian Issei menatap wajah pemuda dihadapannya yang sebelumnya selalu berwajah datar, kini seulas senyum tipis tercipta dibibirnya_

 _"Issei ya, kalau begitu setidaknya aku juga akan memperkenlkan diriku, namaku Namikaze Naruto, dan maaf aku terlambat menyelamatkan kedua orang tua mu, lalu ini mungkin saran yang bagus menurutku bagaimana kalau kau memakamkan kedua orang tua mu, aku sudah mengamankan jasad mereka jadi kita bisa pergi dari sini sekarang juga"_

 _Issei tak menjawab ia hanya menganggukkan kepalnya tanda menyetujui saran Naruto, ia kemudian bangkit dari tempatnya duduk kemudian melakahkan kakinya mengikuti Naruto yang berjalan terlebih dulu meninggalkan tempat yang menjadi saksi pembantaian yang dilakukan Naruto pemuda dihadapannya sekaligustempat dimana mereka bedua bertemu._

 **~.~.~**

 **.~.~.**

 **~.~.~**

Semilir angin menerpa kulitnya membawa kembali kenangan pahit yang pernah ia rasakan, dibawah rembulan yang bersembunyi dibalik tebalnya awan gelap Ia berdiri dengan tenang, matanya terpejam menikmati kesunyian malam, tanpa satupun suara yang dapat ia dengar. Kelopak matanya terbuka, menampilkan iris coklat yang memancarkan sebuah emosi.

Pandangan matanya menatap lurus kedapan, kedalam gelapnya hutan tanpa sinar rembulan yang dapat menembus lebatnya dedaunan. Angin malam terus berhembus menyingkirkan gumpalan awan dilangit, hingga bulan dapat mengeluarkan sinarnya yang kini menerangi tempat dia berdiri. Menampakkan siapa dirinya, sang Sekiryuutei yang berdiri dengan ekspresi gelap diwajahnya, serta api amarah yang berkobar diris coklatnya. Mulutnya terbuka mengucapkan beberapa patah kata.

"Ddraig, aktifkan 'Extrem Code : Lantier'"

 **[Extrem Code : Lantier dikonfirmasi!]**

 **[mengaktifkan mode . . .]**

 **[. . .]**

 **[Extrem Code : Lantier berhasil diaktifkan!]**

 **[perhatian! semua proses kerja otak yang tidak berhubungan dengan Extrem Code : Lantier akan dinonaktifkan sementara sampai kembali kemode normal!]**

Serangkaian suara berat menanggapi ucapannya, punggung tangan kiri dan kedua matanya mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna Hijau yang bersinar dibawah bayangan awan, yang kembali bergerak untuk menutupi sang rembulan. Bibirnya membentuk garis lurus dengan pandangan datar menusuk yang diarahkannya kedalam gelapnya hutan.

"Sub Balance Breaker : Nightcrow Series"

 **ToBeContinued**

 **Ending song :**

 **Thousand Foot Krutch_-_Be Somebody**

 **End of Chapter 5 : "Past And Wrath"**

 **Title :"I'm Not a Hero : The Second Stage"**

 **Rate : T (Semi M)**

 **Genre's : Adventure, Supranatural, Gore(maybe), etc**

 **Warning : OC, OOC, Mainstream, alur ngaco, miss-typo, gaje, author-newbie, semi-cannon(Maybe? Or No?), Human!Naru, GodLike!Naru (Maybe), etc.**

 **Disclaimer : not my own**

 **Pair : Namikaze Naruto x Kiss-Shot Acerola-Orion Heart-Under-Blade.**

 **Not like, don't read**

 **Silahkan tinggalkan jejak anda berupa Review.**

 **Author's Note : yah bagaimana kabar kalian semua? Sehat? Yah saya harap kalian semua sehat! Lalu saya mohon maaf bagi siapapun yang menunggu fanfic ini (yang saya entah mengapa sangat yakin bahwa tidak ada) karena keterlambatan update beberapa bulan, bukannya saya mau beralasan tapi karena saya sudah menginjak kelas 12 SMA jadi saya sangat disibukkan dengan kegiatan disekolah lalu kegiatan saya menonton anime yang mana menjadi factor lain keterlambatan update. Chapter inipun sudah sangat lama saya tulis tapi sama sekali belum sempat saya selesaikan dan baru diliburan ini saya sempat menulis lanjutannya dan yah seperti yang telah saya tulis diatas tentang bagaimana Issei bertemu dengan Naruto. Sangat disayangkaan saya harus emngorbankan kedua orang tua Issei hanya gar mereka berdua bertemu tapi bukan hanya itu alasan saya melakuikan hal itu karena ini akan berhubungan dengan chapter depan jadi tunggu saja ya. Mungkin sekian yang bisa saya sampaikan kurang lebihnya mohon maaf dan selamat tahun baru! (walau kurang beberpa hari lagi sih)** **.**


End file.
